


The Winchester Chronicles

by puffnstuff08



Series: Jr BSB Series: Winchester Saga [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place and happen within The Winchester Saga





	1. Aftermath

_Harry slowly opened the door “Kyle?” he asked._

_"Harry" Kyle said_

_"Adam" Harry said seeing him standing in the back._

_Damien quickly shoved Kyle to the floor the metal glistened in the light as Damien raised it in the air and put his finger on the trigger “No!” Kyle yelled as Damien pulled the trigger._

Kyle quickly sat up in his bed, he was short of breath, sweat clung to his forehead. He looked around, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down, he looked over at the clock on his nightstand, it read 3:30 am. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, the light was on and he found Adam and Neilson sitting at the table. 

“You guys couldn’t sleep either huh?” Kyle asked. 

“Is it that obvious?” Adam asked. 

Kyle fetched a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sat at the table with them. They sat there in silence the only noise being the ticking of the clock. 

“So…” Kyle said. 

“Yeah” Adam replied.

“Weird huh? Just the three of us here” Kyle said.   
as they fell back into silence. 

“You know blood has a smell?” Adam asked, they looked at him strangely. 

“…What?” Kyle asked. 

“Like pennies” Adam said to them nodding. 

They looked at him irritated and confused “…What the hell are you talking about?” Kyle asked. 

“Just trying to keep the conversation going here” he said taking a drink from his coffee mug. 

“Okay well can we talk about something else besides blood please? I think we’ve all seen enough of it in the past 24 hours” Neilson said to him. 

“So…Bradley took a bullet for you huh?” Kyle asked. Neilson. 

“Guess so, yeah” Neilson said “You believe that?” he asked. 

Kyle and Adam turned to look at each other “Yes” they replied. 

“That would be the first thing I expect Bradley to do for you” Adam said to him “How did that happen anyways?” he asked. 

“Bradley, Nat, and I were supposed to go to study hall in the library” he said. “I couldn’t find my phone so I was looking in my locker and next thing you know there’s Damien” Neilson said. “Bradley saw the gun in his hand and tried to get me to leave …Damien fired the gun and Bradley took us down to the floor, once Damien was gone, we got up and…Bradley was bleeding” Neilson said sadly.   
“Nat didn’t want him to see us trying to escape so we took him into the girls’ bathroom, and that’s where we stayed until I broke through the window” Neilson said. 

“You broke _through_ the window?” Adam asked 

“Yeah you see Wexler had the bright idea of sealing the bathroom windows shut on the ground floor so no one can crawl through them to cut school” Neilson said irritated. 

“Isn’t that a fire hazard?” Kyle asked. 

“Yes I believe it is” Neilson said. 

“So you guys were just stuck in the bathroom the whole time?” Adam asked. 

“Basically …what about you guys? What happened with Harry?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, one minute I’m fighting with Damien over the gun, the next Harry’s standing there bleeding” Kyle said. 

“I thought the school was evacuated?” Neilson asked. 

“He was developing pictures for the newspaper, he was in the darkroom, he didn’t know about the evacuation and everyone must’ve forgot he was in there” Kyle said to him. “I guess on his way out he heard me and Damien fighting and…he came to help” Kyle said sadly. 

“Look um… the only reason any of this happened was because of me and I’m really sorry you guys were all caught in the crossfire”. “I’m especially sorry that it almost cost Bradley and Harry their lives” Kyle said sadly.

“What are you talking about? This is not your fault” Adam said to him. 

“Yeah if anyone’s to blame here it’s Damien’s psycho ass” Neilson said. 

“Yeah I know, I know…but I still feel indirectly responsible I mean…losing to me literally made him lose his mind and want to kill people” Kyle said. 

“Again, not your fault, Damien was being a bitch, that’s all there is to it” Adam said. 

“You know I never thought I’d actually say these words out loud but…Adam’s right” Neilson said as Adam glared at him.

“Alright well this was fun but I’m going back to bed” Adam said getting up from the table. 

“Yeah me too” Neilson said getting up as well. 

“You coming?” Adam asked Kyle. 

“No, I’m going to stay up for a bit” Kyle said to him.

“Night” Adam said to him.

“Night” Kyle said as they went upstairs. 

Kyle ventured into the living room, he sprawled out on the couch and turned on the TV. 

_“In other news, a school shooting rocked a small Hollywood town yesterday afternoon. A student who had been suspended earlier that day returned with a gun and opened fire”_ the scene then switched to a woman standing just outside the city by the town’s welcome sign. _“We are here in Hilridge, a small, sleepy, yet very wealthy suburb just miles always from the bright lights of Hollywood”_ she said into her microphone. _“Hilridge High School, home of the championship winning Wildcat football team was thrown into chaos when a student brought a gun to school and began shooting”_ the woman said. 

_“The identity of the gunman is seventeen-year-old Damien Winchester, son of business tycoon, corporate raider and owner of WinCo Industry Derek Winchester”. “Damien is a junior here at Hilridge High School and a member of the school’s football team, he is being held here at the Hilridge County Police Department”. “Witnesses say Damien appeared erratic and very angry during the day, he was then suspended for causing a scene in the cafeteria during an altercation with another student”._

Damien’s mugshot was flashed on the screen, a slight smirk on his face and his eyes dark _“Winchester then returned to school later with a handgun, the total of victims is 4, two students and two faculty members, their identities are not yet known”_ the woman said. _“Winchester is expected to be arraigned tomorrow morning, more on this story as details emerge, Jonathan?”_ she asked as a man appeared on the screen. 

Kyle turned off the TV and lied there in the dark, looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

~*~

The sun started to ascend over the horizon, Vicki stirred in her sleep as she and Brian still sat cuddled up together at Bradley’s bedside. Brian peeled his eyes open and looked at his watch, he rubbed his eyes and saw Vicki, still asleep beside him. He smiled and gently swept a piece of hair away from her face, holding her close to him.

~*~

Derek paced around the interrogation room at the police station, Daphne and their lawyer sitting at a metal table.

“This is ridiculous, what is taking so long?” Derek asked angrily. 

“Derek would you please stop?” Daphne said to him. 

The door opened an officer escorted Damien inside, his hands bound by shiny metal cuffs, chains shackled to his feet.

“My god” Derek said. 

“Damien” Daphne said wrapping her arms around him. 

“Were the shackles really necessary?” Damien’s lawyer, Garrett asked. 

“Standard procedure sir” the officer said to him as he unhooked him before cuffing him to the table. 

“Are you okay?” Daphne asked. 

“I’ve been better” Damien said as he sat down at the table. 

“I cannot believe this, my son being locked up like some animal” Derek said. 

“Nice to see you too dad” Damien said to him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to fix this, we’re going to have you home in no time” Derek said to him. 

“Sounds comforting” Damien said to him. 

“Let’s just try to get through the arraignment first, remember what we talked about” Garrett said to Damien. 

“I know, I know, plead insanity” Damien said. 

“Damien this is the only shot you have” Garrett said to him. 

“I take it plan B failed?" Damien asked him.

“Miserably” Garrett said. 

“Let me guess Richardson showed up with some righteous indignation about how wrong and morally unethical it was to bribe him” Damien said. 

“Something like that yes” Garrett said checking his watch “Ready?” he asked. 

“Guess so” Damien sighed, standing up from the table. 

“Next on the docket.” 

“Case 12011989 Damien Winchester vs the State of California, 4 counts attempted murder, 4 counts assault with a deadly weapon, 2 counts kidnapping” someone read handing a file off the judge. 

“How do you plead?” the judge asked. 

“Not guilty your honor” Damien replied. 

“By reason of mental disease or defect” Garrett said to the judge. 

“Your honor this is ridiculous” the District Attorney, Ian, replied. 

“Oh I didn’t realize you were a mental health professional DA Deckler” Damien’s lawyer retorted. 

“Alright that’s enough, let’s hear the people on bail” the judge said to them, irritated.

“Remand your honor, Mr. Winchester is the son of a multimillionaire and has the means and opportunity to flee if necessary” Ian said to the judge. 

“Your honor I can guarantee that my client is not a flight risk” Garrett said to him. 

“Be that as it may Mr. Benson I’m going to have to agree with DA Deckler, the suspect will be remanded to a psychiatric ward to undergo evaluation” the judge said banging his gavel down.

~*~

“Here” Brian said handing Vicki a cup of coffee.

“Oh my god” she said taking it from him “Thank you so much” she said taking a drink “Mm, wow, Starbucks, the good stuff huh?” she asked. 

“Well I had to swing by the house and pick up Bradley’s clothes, so I figured I’d treat” he said. 

“Oh no trust me, it’s really appreciated, it’s much better than the so-called coffee we have here” she said. 

“So uh…last night” he said as they stood by the nurses’ station. 

“Yeah it was nice” she said taking a drink of her coffee “Thanks for letting me lean on you yesterday” she said. 

“Yeah course” he said when she felt her pocket vibrate. 

“Oh” she said pulling her phone out “Well I guess I’m showering in the locker room this morning” she said “I’ll see you later?” she asked. 

“Yeah” he said as she walked away.

~*~

Natalie’s mother, Jodi, stood in their kitchen, a small TV sitting on the counter top.

 _“A shooting in the Hollywood Hills”_ a voiceover said as images of the previous day’s events flashed on the screen _“And two victims with celebrity connections, tonight at seven”_ the voiceover said, she heard the stairs creak and she hastily turned the TV off. 

Natalie then appeared at the bottom of the stairs “Morning sunshine” Jodi said as Natalie sat dazed in a chair, pulling her legs up to her chest. “I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes” Jodi said sitting with her at the table. 

“I’m not hungry…the smell of blood…it’s still…” Natalie said shivering in disgust. 

“Did you get any sleep?” Jodi asked. 

“Barely” Natalie said to her “Thanks for staying up with me last night” she said. 

“Well of course” Jodi said “Reminds me of those slumber parties we used to have, remember?” she asked. 

Natalie smiled and nodded “Mom I was so scared” she said hugging her. 

“I know baby, I know” Jodi said stroking her hair.

~*~

Bradley still slept soundly in his hospital bed, .

_"What's with you?" Neilson asked, noticing Bradley's nervousness._

_"He has a gun" Bradley said quietly, darting his eyes towards Damien._

_Neilson looked at Damien coming towards them, his sinister smile growing wider as he got closer to them_

_"Just stay cool, and back away slowly alright?" Bradley asked_

_"Yeah..." Neilson said to him. "It'll take me two seconds I promise" Neilson said to him as he turned back to his locker_

_"Forget about your phone! Okay it's not important" Bradley said to him._

_"No, come on its right here..." Neilson argued_

_"Neilson..." Bradley said nervously, turning his head back and forth between Neilson and Damien still stalking towards them. He could feel the fear creeping up into his veins when Bradley saw him raise the gun into the air "No!" Bradley yelled as he covered Neilson, pitching all the books and papers in his arms into the air._

“Neilson!” Bradley said jolting awake. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright” Brian said rushing to Bradley’s side “You’re safe, everything’s okay, Neilson’s fine”. 

“Dad” Bradley said as Brian ran his fingers through Bradley’s hair. 

“You okay?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah…bad dream that’s all…this stuff really messes with your head” Bradley said. 

“How do you feel?” Brian asked. 

“Not good” Bradley said trying to sit up, he winced in pain, grabbing his arm. 

“Easy” Brian said “I uh…brought you some of your clothes, figured you might be more comfortable than in a hospital gown” he said holding up a bag. 

“Thanks” Bradley said “So...when can I go home?” he asked. 

“Tomorrow” Brian said nodding.   
Y  
“Tomorrow?” Bradley whined. 

“You’ve just been through a traumatic experience, you need to rest” Brian said “Maybe we should consider you talking to someone.” 

“You want me to see a shrink?” Bradley asked him. 

“I think you might have some post-traumatic stress” Brian said to him.

“Thanks but I’m okay” Bradley said irritated.

“Okay, if you say so…so how about I call the nurse, have her come in here and unhook you and I can help you get dressed?” Brian asked. 

“Thanks dad but I can dress myself” Bradley said to him. 

“Are you sure?” Brian asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine” Bradley said sitting up.

~*~

Neilson sat in the passenger seat of Nick’s car as they drove into the school’s parking lot, his car approached Bradley’s, he then parked in an empty spot in front of it. Neilson sat stared out of the window “You okay?” Nick asked.

Neilson turned to look at him and shrugged “I should’ve left” he said. “I should’ve left when Bradley told me to and not try to go back for my phone” he said. 

“And what are the chances that both of you would’ve been shot if you had did that?” Nick asked “or better yet killed?” 

“I don’t know” Neilson said. 

“Not your fault, okay?” Nick said pulling Neilson close and kissing the top of his head. 

“Eww, don’t kiss me” Neilson said as he got out of the car. 

Nick beeped and then drove out of the parking lot, Neilson opened the passenger side door of Bradley’s car and slid the seat back. There lying underneath was his phone “You got to be kidding me” he said to himself as he picked it up and pressed the home button, a large battery popped up signaling it needed to be charged. He then picked up the spare key and climbed into the driver’s seat, he started the engine and then drove out of the lot.

~*~

Kyle knocked on the door to Harry’s hospital room “Hey” he said holding a giant stack of books in his arms.

“Hey” Harry said to him. 

“Here’s all your books” Kyle said setting them on the bed tray “And your laptop” he said putting a bag on a chair. 

“Just what the doctor ordered, thanks Kyle” Harry said. 

“Actually I think the doctor told you to rest and take it easy” Kyle said to him “Are you really sure you should be doing homework right now?” he asked. 

“I got to do something while I’m stuck in here” Harry said. 

Kyle nodded “Hey I got to…” he said as he tried to sit on Harry's bed. 

“Ah ah!” Harry said “careful… **SLOW** ” Harry said “Try not to bounce” he said. 

“Right, sorry” Kyle said, he sat down carefully and slowly “Hey uh…I want to apologize” Kyle said. 

“For what?” Harry asked. 

“For what happened to you” Kyle said. 

“What are you apologizing for? This isn’t your fault” Harry said to him. 

“This only happened because of me” Kyle said. 

“You can’t think like that” Harry said to him “The only person to blame for any of this is Damien”. 

“Yeah I know but…I can’t help but feel guilty” Kyle said. 

“Don’t, okay” Harry said “Don’t blame yourself, like I said, this is Damien’s fault, not yours” Kyle nodded. 

“Yeah, I know” he said.

“Hi, Harry?” a young blonde girl asked as she entered the room. 

“Wow” Kyle said gawking at her. 

“Yeah” Harry said staring at her as well. 

“Hi, I’m Brandi, I’m a student nurse here at the hospital, I’ll be taking care of you today” she said cheerfully “I heard what happened to you, you must’ve been so scared” she said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I was terrified” he said all the while still looking at her. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked concerned. 

“I uh…I…I’m not sure anymore” he said. 

“Hi, I’m Kyle I’m the guy who saved his life” Kyle said sticking his hand out to her. 

“Oh hi, nice to meet you” she said shaking his hand and smiling at him “Okay well I’ll be back later but if there’s anything you need just call okay?” she said smiling at him. 

“Oh I will” Harry said as she left the room. 

“You lucky bastard” Kyle said to Harry.

~*~

Bradley came out of the bathroom in a pair of track pants and a tee shirt “Well that was unpleasant” he said, Brian followed him out of the bathroom.

“No shame in asking for help Bradley” Brian said. 

“I just didn’t want you seeing me naked” Bradley said to him as he climbed back into bed. 

“Bradley I’m your father I’ve seen you naked before” Brian said. 

“Yeah when I was a baby not now when everything’s…full sized” Bradley said bashfully. 

“Yep…that’s my boy” Brian said proudly. 

“Why didn’t that bullet kill me” Bradley said irritated. 

“Morning sweetheart” Vicki said coming into the room. 

“Hey mom” Bradley said to her. 

“How do you feel?” she asked looking at his chart.

“Oh trust me I’ve been better” he said lying back in his hospital bed. 

“I had to help him get dressed” Brian said. 

“Oh why didn’t you say something I would’ve helped you” she said. 

“Oh god that’s even worst” Bradley said horrified.

“Hi” a young girl said coming into the room. 

“Wow” Bradley said gawking at her. 

“Honey this is Sierra, she’s a student in our nursing program, she’s going to be taking care of you today” Vicki said to him “Sierra this is my son, Bradley.” 

“Hi, so nice to meet you” she said smiling at him. 

“Take care good care of him okay?” Vicki asked. 

“Will do Dr. McAdams” Sierra said to her. 

“I’ll be right back, I want to talk to your mom for a second…I’d watch him if I were you” Brian said to Sierra before leaving the room. “Good choice on getting our son a hot student nurse to gawk at” he said to Vicki approaching the desk “You know that nurse call button’s going to be going off every five seconds now right?” he asked. 

“Trust me, not my choice, if it were up to me big Bertha would be taking care of him” Vicki said to him as she looked over a patient’s chart. 

“She here?” he asked shrugging. 

“There’s nothing to worry about, Sierra’s almost a sophomore in college, she’s not going to be interested in a high school boy” Vicki said.

“Vicki, women in their thirties find our son attractive” he said. 

"How do you know?” she asked. 

“Trust me I know” he said. 

“I heard what happened to you yesterday, it sounds just awful” Sierra said to Bradley. 

“Huh?” he asked “ _Oh!_ Right…uh yeah it was pretty scary” he said. 

“Oh wow, your pulse is racing” she said pressing her fingers to his wrist as he continued to gawk at her “I’ll be back in a little while okay?” she said as. 

Bradley nodded absently, he then watched her leave the room “Oh, yes!” Bradley said to himself happily.

~*~

Adam grumbled as he came into Harry’s room “That damn parking attendant ripped me off!” he growled “I swear to god I was about to ready to kick his…”

“Hello again” Brandi said coming into room. 

“Whoa” Adam said upon seeing her. 

“How do you feel Harry?” Brandi asked him. 

“I’m okay as long as I don’t move” he said to her. 

“Are you having any pain?” she asked. 

“Some” he said to her. 

“Okay, I’ll get you something" she said sweetly. 

“Hi, I’m Adam McLean, I’m Harry’s best friend” Adam said to her, sticking his hand out. 

“Oh hi, nice to meet you” she said shaking his hand I’ll be right back” she said leaving.

“Damn” Adam said “Bravo on the hot nurse” he said to Harry “Kyle shoot me” he said to Kyle. 

“Don’t tempt me” Kyle said to him. 

“So I guess you’re feeling better…who wouldn’t with her around” Adam said to Harry. 

“Not exactly, but if I just lay completely still and not make any sudden movements I’ll be okay…course she makes being in the hospital more tolerable” Harry said, his fingers on his laptop keys. 

“What are you doing” Adam asked. 

“He’s doing homework, what else?” Kyle asked. 

“You’re doing homework?” Adam asked “You got a hot nurse hanging around not to mention a legitimate excuse to not do homework but you’re choosing to do it anyways?” he asked “God you’re lame” he said to Harry.

“Now is that anyway to talk to your bff?” Harry asked. 

“Alright, I’m going to grab some coffee” Adam said. 

“Are you really going to get coffee or are you just going to leer at the hot nurse some more?” Kyle asked. 

“Both” Adam said “You guys need anything?” he asked. 

“Yeah coffee sounds good” Kyle said to him. 

“Got it, be right back…did you happen to notice which direction she went?” Adam asked. 

“Try the left” Kyle said to him. 

“Okay” Adam said shrugging. 

“Adam’s my best friend? Sure he’s not on drugs?” Harry asked. 

“Never know” Kyle said putting his feet up on Harry's bed.

~*~

Bradley sat his hospital bed, the TV remote firmly clutched in his hands as he flipped through the channels, his arm safely snug in a black sling.

“Hey” Neilson said coming into the room, small gift bag in his hand. 

“Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you at school?” Bradley asked him. 

“School’s closed, apparently a school shooting means a week or two off” Neilson said “How do you feel?” Neilson asked. 

"Like I got shot" Bradley said "Oh wait...I did" he said laughing sarcastically “But at least I get this awesome new sling now” he said looking down at his arm “And a bunch of pain medication that if I do say so myself is working wonders right now” Bradley said. 

“Sweet” Neilson said to him “Well…maybe this will make you feel better” he said handing Bradley the bag. 

“Dude, you didn’t have to do that” Bradley said. 

“You took a bullet for me, I’d give you my parents if I could” Neilson said. 

“Thanks but I’ve already got my own, I don’t think I could handle four” Bradley said to him. Bradley pulled something out and unfolded it “Dude, how’d you get this?” Bradley asked astonished to see a vintage Van Halen concert tee shirt. 

“Spent all night on the internet, had it shipped overnight” Neilson said “My dad’s not too careful about leaving his American Express laying around” Neilson said grinning slyly “Plus you know I figured you could use one that the paramedics didn’t cut open and wasn’t soaked blood” he said. 

“Thanks” Bradley said smiling at him. 

“It was worth it” Neilson said smiling.

“Oh hey, Springer’s on” Bradley said flipping through the TV channels. 

“Sweet” Neilson said as he put his feet up on Bradley’s bed.

~*~

Kyle flipped through the channels in Harry’s hospital room, Harry’s eyes drifted upwards, seeing Damien’s face flash up on the screen.

“Hey wait a sec” Harry said “Turn it up” he said as Kyle pressed on the remote’s volume button. 

_“Damien Winchester appeared in court this morning pleading not guilty to yesterday’s shooting by reason of mental disease or defect”_ a reporter said as they sat in a newsroom. 

“You got to be kidding me” Harry said, Kyle shook his head in disappointment “Can he just do that?” Harry asked. 

“Looks like he did” Kyle said. 

“You don’t seem surprised” Harry said. 

Kyle sighed “Yeah, well…last night Damien’s dad showed up here” Kyle said to him. 

“His dad?” Harry asked confused. 

“He wanted to pay us to drop the charges” Kyle said to him. 

“What?!” Harry asked before wincing in pain “Ow” he gasped. 

“Don’t worry my parents handled it, my dad told him to go to hell” Kyle said “But if this thing makes it to a trial…we’ll probably have to testify” he said. 

“Oh this just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it?” Harry asked. 

“Hey, everything alright?” Brandi asked coming into the room. 

“Yeah he’s okay, just a little agitated” Kyle said to her. 

“Are you in any pain?” she asked. 

“Plenty” Harry said to her. 

“Okay, I’ll get you something” she said leaving the room. 

“She’s right, you need to calm down and rest, take a nap okay? I’ll be back later” Kyle said leaving the room.

~*~

“Hey Nat’s on her way up” Neilson said coming into Bradley’s room “Whoa” he said seeing Sierra tending to Bradley.

“Hi” she said happily “I’m Sierra, I’m Bradley’s nurse” she said. 

“I’m uh…I’m uh…” Neilson stammered. 

“Sierra this is my best friend Neilson Carter” Bradley said introducing them.

“Right!” Neilson said. 

“Aw hi, nice to meet you” she said smiling sweetly at him. 

“You too” he said, she turned and he mouthed _‘Wow’_ to Bradley. 

“Okay, I’ll be back in a little while” she said leaving the room. 

“Can’t wait” Neilson said absently, they leaned to the side as they watched her leave the room “Very nice” Neilson said. “Why did I let you push me out of the way?!” he said irritated and shoving Bradley. 

“Ah!” Bradley cried out in pain, he slapped Neilson on the arm. 

“Sorry” Neilson said sheepishly. 

“Knock knock” Natalie said coming into the room with a shopping bag in her hand. 

“Hey” Neilson said standing up to greet her, they then hugged tightly. 

“How’s our patient today?” she asked. 

“A lot better than yesterday” Bradley said “Hey” he said. 

“Hi” she said as they hugged “How’s your arm?” she asked. 

“Hurts” he said simply. 

"Well...I've got something that might make you feel better" she said getting up and setting the bag on the bed. "Ta da!" she said pulling out a shirt identical to the one he was wearing before. 

"Oh hey" he said happily "To replace the one that got ruined" she said. 

"Thanks" he said looking at it. 

"You like it?" she asked. 

"Meh" Bradley said to her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"...not the same" he said, they laughed "Thanks" he said to her. 

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said kissing his cheek. 

"Wow...I should get shot more often" he said. 

"Please don't" Natalie said to him. 

“Hey uh, thanks for what you did for me yesterday, I really appreciate it” Bradley said holding her hand. 

“No problem, and thank you for not dying on me” she said squeezing his hand.

“Hey” Kyle said coming into the room. 

“Hey” Bradley said to him. 

“How do you feel?” Kyle asked Bradley. 

“Better than I was yesterday” Bradley said. 

“How’s Harry?” Neilson asked Kyle. 

“What happened to Harry?” Bradley asked. 

“You guys didn’t tell him?” Natalie asked Kyle and Neilson.

“Tell me what?” Bradley asked them. 

“Harry was shot too” Kyle said to Bradley. 

“What?” Bradley asked “How?” he asked. 

“It’s a long story” Neilson said to them. 

“Well how is he?” Bradley asked. 

“He’s okay, just as long as he doesn’t make any sudden movements” Kyle said. 

“Where was he hit?” Bradley asked. 

“Uh in his stomach/chest area I guess” Kyle said to them “Bradley I want to apologize to you, you never would have been shot if it weren’t for me” Kyle said to him. 

“Not this again” Neilson sighed “Kyle I already told you this is not your fault” he said. 

“Yeah, what are you apologizing for?” Bradley asked him “The only one who owes me an apology is that bitch Damien” Bradley said to him. 

“Yeah, Kyle you shouldn’t feel guilty” Natalie said to him “Damien chose the wrong way to deal with his problems.” 

“And it almost got you guys killed” Kyle said to her. 

“And that’s on him, not you” she said to him. 

“I know you guys are right I just…ugh” Kyle groaned “can’t help but feel responsible on some level” he said. 

“Don’t okay? Don’t torture yourself” Natalie said to him. 

“Thanks” he said to her “Adam hasn’t been here has he?” Kyle asked “He went to get coffee but I think he just used that as an excuse to stalk Harry’s hot nurse around the hospital” Kyle said. 

“Harry has a hot nurse too?” Neilson asked. 

“What?” Natalie asked him suspiciously. 

“What?” Neilson asked “Hot nurse, I don’t know anything about a hot nurse” he said to her nervously. 

“Coffee actually sounds good, I’m going to go get some” Natalie said. 

“I’ll go with you, Adam never came back with mine” Kyle said as they left the room.

“Oh yeah, I uh brought your car home for you” Neilson said to Bradley. 

“Oh dude thanks” Bradley said. 

“Yeah no problem” Neilson said. 

“Oh hey, you found your phone” Bradley said seeing it in Neilson’s hand. 

“Oh…yeah…I did” Neilson said nervously. 

“Where was it?” Bradley asked. 

Neilson’s face blushed and he laughed nervously “Oh no” Bradley said. 

“You’re going to find this hilarious” Neilson said to him. 

“Neilson…just tell me what you did” Bradley said. 

“Okay well you remember how we stopped at Starbucks yesterday morning before we went to school?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah” Bradley said. 

“Well, you and Nat went in right? And I waited out in the car…” Neilson said. 

“Yeah…?” Bradley asked. 

“Well when you guys came out, I had to get out to let Nat back into the backseat right?” Neilson asked. 

“Which part of this is supposed to be hilarious?” Bradley asked. 

“Well it turns out, my phone was in my back pocket and when I got out to let Nat into the back seat it…fell underneath the seat” Neilson said laughing nervously. Bradley began laughing along with him “Funny right?” Neilson asked. 

“No…I’m just thinking about how when I’m feeling better I’m going to kick your ass” Bradley said.

~*~

Kyle turned a corner and saw Adam there leering at Brandi, a cup holder in his hand with two cups inside.

“There you are” Kyle said “I’ve been waiting for my coffee” he said taking a cup from the holder. He took a drink and grimaced “It’s cold!” he said disgusted. 

“Yeah I’ve been standing here for half an hour” Adam said to him. 

“Would you stop? She’s going to think you’re a creep” Kyle said to him. 

“I am” Adam said to him. 

“Come on, let’s go” Kyle said pushing him forward. 

“How old do you think she is?” Adam asked. 

“Too old for us unfortunately” Kyle said to him. 

“Age ain’t nothing but a number” Adam said to him. 

“Come on casanova, you’re buying me another coffee” Kyle said to him, he took the cup holder and threw it into the trash, pushing him along “Move!” he said.

~*~

“Hey” Natalie said coming into the room with two coffee cups.

“Hey” Bradley said. 

“Where’s Neilson?” she asked looking around. 

“Cafeteria, he went to grab something to eat” Bradley said to her.

“Well I checked with your nurse…very cute by the way” she said. 

“So I’ve noticed” he said. 

“And she said it would be okay if you had some of this” she said handing him a cup. 

He gasped “Sweet” he said taking it from her “Thank you.” 

“No problem” she said sitting on the edge of his bed.   
“Gotcha in a sling huh?” she asked. 

“Oh yeah, guess I have to trick it out somehow” he said. 

“Oh yeah? I could probably help you with that” she said. 

“So…how are you?” she asked. 

“Well…I was shot” he said. 

“I know I was there” she said. 

“And uh my parents think I should see a shrink” he said. 

“Oh” Natalie said “And you don’t think you need to?” she asked. 

“Uh no, not really” he said “Nat I got to be honest with you about something” he said. 

“I’m not exactly a therapist you know” she said. 

“Nat, I didn’t know what was going to happen to me, I honestly thought I would die” he said. 

“I know” she said.

“Nat…if I hadn’t of passed out…I probably would’ve told Neilson what happened between us” he said. 

“Oh…” she said. 

“Dude that cafeteria is a mob scene” Neilson said as he came into the room with a giant paper boat of fries “These fries are amazing though, seriously taste these, they’re awesome” he said holding it out to Nat “What?” he asked “What’s going on?” he asked looking between them. 

“Nothing, everything’s fine” Natalie said. 

“You sure? I’m getting a weird vibe here” Neilson said. 

“Oh no…Bradley’s parents want him to see a therapist and I think he should too” Natalie said. 

Neilson shrugged “He seems okay to me” he said. 

“Yes, see? Thank you Neilson!” Bradley said to him. 

“Springer still on?” Neilson asked. 

“I don’t know” Bradley said grabbing the remote, he began to flip through channels when Damien’s face caught his eye “The hell” he said stopping on a news channel. 

_“The perpetrator in yesterday’s shooting, Damien Winchester, son of business tycoon Derek Winchester was arraigned in court this morning, pleading not guilty by reason of mental disease or defect.”_

“You got to be kidding me” Neilson said irritated. 

_“He is being held without bail in a psychiatric facility awaiting evaluation.”_

“Son of a bitch is trying to get out of this by pleading insanity?!” Bradley asked angrily. 

“I don’t believe it, can he do that?” Natalie asked.

“Looks like he is” Neilson said to her. 

“Hey, how’s my favorite patient doing?” Sierra asked coming into the room “Your heart rate and blood pressure are up” she said “Are you feeling agitated at all?” she asked. 

“Just a tad” he said. 

“You in any pain?” she asked. 

“Lots” Bradley said. 

“Okay, I’ll get you something” she said leaving the room. 

“Listen, you need to relax okay?” Neilson said. 

“Yeah, this isn’t good for your recovery” she said changing the channel. 

Sierra then came back into the room with a syringe “Okay Bradley, this should take care of everything” she said injecting it into his IV. 

“You know what? I think I’m going to head out” Natalie said. 

“You’re leaving already?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah I told my mom I wouldn’t be gone long, she’s all paranoid now” Natalie said to him. 

“Oh, alright, want me to walk you to your car?” he asked. 

“No, I’ll be okay, I’ll call you later” she said as they kissed. 

“I’ll be waiting" he said. 

“Feel better okay?” Natalie said to Bradley. 

“I’ll try” he said smiling at her he said as she left the room. 

“I can’t believe it” Bradley said “You know he’s going to get away with it” he said to Neilson. 

“We don’t know that” Neilson said. 

“Oh of course we do, his dad has more money than god you know he’s going to get him off somehow” Bradley said. 

“Hey…want to have some fun?” Neilson asked Bradley, Bradley looked at him intrigued.

“Can he really do that?!” Brian asked as he and Nick stood by the nurses’ station looking at Nick's phone. 

“You know he showed up here last night?” Nick asked. 

“Who?” Brian asked. 

“Damien’s father, Kev talked to him he wanted to offer the boys a pay off to drop the charges against Damien” Nick said. 

“What?!” Brian asked “Why didn’t I know about this?” 

“Kev told him to go to hell” Nick said. 

“Well good if he didn’t I probably would’ve” Brian said. 

Neilson rushed over the nurses’ station “Something’s wrong with Bradley” he said frantically. 

“What?” Brian asked “What are you talking about?” 

“I don’t know, I went to the cafeteria I came back and he was just laying there and…I couldn’t wake him and I can’t tell if he’s breathing…” Neilson said as they rushed into the room. 

Bradley lied there silently, his eyes closed “Bradley? Bradley hey, can you wake up for me?” Brian asked “Get the doctor” he said, Bradley suddenly lurched forward screaming loudly, scaring Brian. Bradley and Neilson began laughing hysterically. 

Brian looked at them both angrily “Idiots! Both of you!” he said “What are you laughing about?” he asked Nick. 

“I’m sorry but that was good” Nick said “Oh come on” he said as they left the room.

~*~

Kyle and Adam talked amongst themselves as they approached Harry’s hospital room.

“Oh shh…he’s asleep” Kyle said quietly to Adam as they noticed Harry sleeping soundly. 

They noticed him begin to stir, moaning incoherently. 

“He okay?” Adam asked. 

“Don’t!” Harry screamed as he jolted awake, he then groaned in agony. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright” Kyle said trying to calm him down “Go get the nurse!” he said to Adam. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice” Adam said rushing from the room. 

“Harry, hey, it’s okay, it’s over” Kyle said trying to calm him down “It’s over” he said. 

“It doesn’t feel like it” Harry said.

~*~

Neilson laughed as he watched TV, his feet up on Bradley’s hospital bed, Bradley was drifting to sleep.

“Neilson” he said groggily. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“I have to tell you something” he said his eyes falling shut. 

“What is it?” Neilson asked. 

“I did something” he said, falling slowly into slumber. 

“Oh yeah? What’d you do?” Neilson asked leaning against the bed. 

“I really wanted to tell you before I just…didn’t know how” Bradley yawned. 

“Okay well…you can tell me now” Neilson said “What’d you do? What happened?” he asked as Bradley finally fell asleep “Bradley” Neilson said “Hey… what’d you want to tell me? Bradley?” he asked.

“He actually out or is this just another stupid prank?” Brian asked coming into the room. 

“Don’t worry, he’s asleep” Neilson said “Really weird he said he had to tell me something” Neilson said. 

“Probably just the drugs talking” Brian said “Why don’t you head home, he’s probably going to be out for the rest of the day." 

“I don’t mind hanging around” Neilson said. 

“Neilson, he’s going to be okay” Brian said “You made sure of that” he said patting Neilson’s shoulder. 

“Yeah I know” Neilson said “Alright, if he wakes up and says anything…” 

“I’ll let you know” Brian said. 

“Okay, thanks” Neilson said picking up his jacket and leaving.

~*~

The next morning Harry gathered his books and put them into his bag.

“Leaving so soon?” Brandi asked coming into the room. 

“Afraid so” Harry said smiling at her. 

She noticed a book sitting on his bed table “Hey, I have this book” she said. 

“Oh yeah that’s for my advanced chemistry class” he said. 

“This is college level stuff, hey would you mind helping me out sometime?” she asked. 

“Really?” he asked “You wouldn’t mind being tutored by some high school kid?” he asked.

“Not if you help get me an A I don’t” she said. 

“Yeah, sure, I’d love to” he said as Kyle and Adam approached the room “Great, well, here is my number” she said pulling a post-it pad from her scrubs pocket. “Call me and we’ll set something up” she said pulling the paper from the pad. 

“Yeah no problem” he said. 

“Take care of yourself okay?” she asked. 

“I’ll try” he said. 

“Okay, I’ll guess I’ll be hearing from you soon?” she asked. 

“Absolutely” he said. 

“Great, bye” she said smiling at him and leaving the room. 

“Bye” Harry said to her.

Kyle and Adam watched in utter shock and disbelief as she left the room. 

“Hey guys” Harry said smiling at the them “I’m all set, mind grabbing my books for me?” he asked leaving the room. They then looked at each other in confusion 

“…What did we just walk in on?” Adam asked. 

“Some kind of parallel universe” Kyle said to him.

~*~

Bradley sat atop of his hospital bed fully clothed, his arm in his sling.

“You sprung?” Neilson asked coming into the room. 

“Almost, just waiting for the discharge papers” Bradley said. 

“Help me with this would you?” he asked picking up his jacket. 

“Yeah” Neilson said as Bradley slipped his arm into one of the sleeves. 

“Hey uh, yesterday you said you had to tell me something” Neilson said. 

“I did?” Bradley asked. 

“Yeah, you passed out before you could” Neilson said. 

“Did I say what it was about?” Bradley asked as they left the room. 

“Just that you did something and you had to tell me about it” Neilson said. 

“oh” Bradley said. 

“Yeah you were pretty doped up you weren’t really making sense” Neilson said. 

“Oh, well that explains it” Bradley said. 

“Aww are you leaving so soon?” Sierra asked approaching them. 

“Yeah afraid so” Bradley said to her. 

“So I’m not actually allowed to do this but since you are technically no longer my patient…” she said handing him a slip of paper. 

“What’s this?” he asked. 

“My number, call me sometime okay?” she asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that, thanks” he said smiling at her. 

“Good I hope to hear from you soon” she said winking as she walked away. 

“Dude!” Bradley said happily. 

“Oh man!” Neilson said. 

“Okay sweetheart, you are free to go” Vicki said as she approached the nurses’ station. 

“Finally” Bradley said. 

“And remember physical therapy, three times a week after school” she said. 

“Yeah I got it” he said. 

“Oh he’ll be getting physical therapy alright…” Neilson said, Bradley elbowed him. 

“Slow down!” Harry yelled at Adam as he pushed him in a wheelchair “Must I remind you that I was just shot?!” Harry said to him. 

“You’re fine” Adam said, Kyle following behind him, Harry’s books stacked in his arms. 

“Where’s dad? I want to get the hell out of here already” Bradley said “No offense” he said to Vicki. 

“None taken, he’s pulling the car around” Vicki said. 

“Looks like we finally have something in common” Harry said to Bradley. 

“Yeah we were both shot, best connection _ever_ ” Bradley said to him. 

“Alright boys, let’s get out of here” Brian said approaching them. 

“Please” Bradley said as he and Neilson walked towards the exit. 

“Alright Adam, try not to kill me would you?” Harry asked, Adam rolled his eyes and pushed Harry’s wheelchair ahead of him forcefully “Adam!” Harry screamed as his wheelchair took off. Kyle looked at Adam in horror, he simply shrugged and walked away. 

“Here, I got that” Brian said taking Harry’s books from Kyle. 

“Thanks” he said when he felt his pocket vibrate “Oh, I’ll be right there” he said. 

“Alright hurry up” Brian said. 

“Hey mom” Kyle said answering the phone, his face fell as he listened to her on the other end “So what does that mean?” he asked “So we have to go to trial?” he asked. He sighed in disappointment and closed his eyes “Yeah…yeah okay, no it’s alright I’ll tell them, yeah” he said “Okay, love you too, bye mom” he said hanging up. He then dialed another number and put his phone back to his ear "Yeah hi, I was wondering if I could arrange a visit with one of your inmates?” he asked “Damien Winchester” he said.


	2. Prelude to a Kiss

“Hey” Natalie said coming into the room with two coffee cups. 

“Hey” Bradley said “Where’s Neilson?” she asked. 

“Cafeteria, he went to grab something to eat” Bradley said to her. 

“Well I checked with your nurse…very cute by the way” she said. 

“So I’ve noticed” he said. 

“And she said it would be okay if you had some of this” she said handing him a cup. 

He gasped “Sweet” he said taking it from her “Thank you.” 

“No problem” she said sitting on the edge of his bed   
“Gotcha in a sling huh?” she asked. 

“Oh yeah, guess I have to trick it out somehow” he said. 

“Oh yeah? I could probably help you with that” she said “So…how are you?” she asked. 

“Well…I was shot” he said. 

“I know I was there” she said. 

“And uh my parents think I should see a shrink” he said. 

“Oh” Natalie said “And you don’t think you need to?” she asked. 

“Uh no, not really” he said “Nat I got to be honest with you about something” he said. 

“I’m not exactly a therapist you know” she said. 

“Nat, I didn’t know what was going to happen to me, I honestly thought I would die” he said. 

“I know” she said.

“Nat…if I hadn’t of passed out…I probably would’ve told Neilson what happened between us” he said. 

“Oh…” she said.

 

_**3 weeks earlier** :_

_The doorbell rang frantically, Bradley bounded down the stairs and raced to the front door “Just a second! Hang on!” he yelled, flinging the door open to see Natalie standing there looking distressed, her face tearstained, her cheeks flushed red “Hey” he said upon seeing her._

_“Hey, uh is Neilson here?” she asked sniffling._

_“No, he took off…you okay?” he asked letting her inside._

_“We had another stupid fight” she said tearfully._

_“Again?” he asked "I was wondering what all the screaming was about" Bradley said to her._

_“What is happening here? Everything is falling apart” she said whimpering._

_Bradley looked at her sympathetically and pulled her into him, holding her tightly._

_“I don’t even know what I’m doing wrong half the time” she said, her face pressed against Bradley’s chest._

_“Yeah I know” he said softly “You know, Neilson feels the same way, he doesn’t know what he’s doing half the time either…then again Neilson doesn’t know what he’s doing in general” he said cracking a smile._

_“I know, I know” she said laughing lightly “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be dragging you into our drama” she said pulling herself away from him._

_“Wouldn’t be the first time” he said jokingly._

_She slapped him playfully “Look when Neilson comes back can you just tell him to call me?” she asked._

_“Yeah sure” he said._

_“Thanks” she said approaching the door._

_“Hey, you want to just hang here with me for a bit?” he asked._

_“Yeah sure, if you don’t mind” she said._

_“No it’s cool” he said._

__

~*~

_"So what's up with you guys? You've been picking at each other lately" he said shuffling a deck of cards._

_"Mm no offense, but your best friend is a stubborn ass" she said taking a drink._

_"You think you're telling me things I don't know?" he asked passing the cards between him and Natalie._

_“How do you deal with him?” she asked._

_“Nat I’ve known Neilson for practically my whole life, I’ve gotten pretty good at knowing which of his moods to avoid” he said to her._

_"You're a real help you know that?" she asked him, he smiled as he threw his cards in a pile._

_"I just hope he's not somewhere doing something stupid"_

_"Like oh say sitting here getting drunk with his best friend's girlfriend?" Bradley asked taking a drink._

_"We're not drunk" she said to him._

_"Not yet" he said to her as they laughed._

_"Why can't Neilson be more like you?" she asked._

_"Oh come on I'm not that great" he said._

_"Oh no I know" she said to him._

_He looked at her "Oh you're funny" he said flicking a card at her._

_They threw their cards into another pile, she scooted closer to him, they sat up against the bed._

_"You're a really great friend you know" she said looking intently at him._

_"I try" he said shuffling the cards in his hands, they laughed._

_"Bradley?" she asked setting her bottle on the floor._

_"Hmm?" he asked turning to face her, she pulled his face towards her and pressed her lips softly to his._

_They kissed softly and innocently at first it began to escalate becoming more intense, she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him. His eyes opened for a split second before reality hit him._

_“ **OH!** ” he yelled breaking the kiss “ **oh** , no, **no** , we can’t do this” he said “This can’t happen” he said standing up. “You…you’re…and I…this can’t happen” he said once again “I can’t be here right now…I have to go” he said quickly leaving the room. _

~*~

_“Bradley” Natalie said coming down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw Bradley with his head inside the freezer “What are you doing?” she asked._

_“You know, just chilling” he said._

_She rolled her eyes and pulled him out of the freezer “Not one of your bests” she said closing the freezer door “Bradley, everything’s okay” she said to him._

_“Everything is most definitely NOT okay!” he said to her._

_“We kissed, yes it got a little bit physical but nothing happened” she said “It’s not like it meant anything…right?” she asked._

_“Course not!” he said._

_“Wow, answer faster why don't you?” she said._

_He looked at her irritated “What do we tell Neilson?” he asked._

_“We don’t have to tell Neilson anything” she said._

_“What are you talking about, of course we do” he said._

_“Why? It was one kiss, that didn’t mean anything…right?” she asked._

_“…Yeah” he said reluctantly._

_“Okay do you really want to upset him over something that meant nothing?” she asked._

_Bradley sighed “...No” he said “You’re right” he said running his fingers through his hair._

_“God I love hearing that” she said._

_“But he probably will find out eventually, are you ready for the fall out?” Bradley asked._

_“From who? I’m certainly not going to tell him, you’re not going to tell him, who else knows?” she asked “I’m gonna go, okay?” she said going towards the door._

_“Yeah, I think you should” he said._

_“Please tell Neilson to call me?” she asked._

_“Fine” he said._

_“Okay” she said "You're actually a really good kisser by the way" she said._

_Bradley nodded "I know" he said._

~*~

_Bradley sat on the window seat of his bedroom, a cigarette between his fingers as he blew a cloud of smoke outside._

_“Hey” Neilson said entering the room._

_Bradley jumped “Oh hey, hi, you’re back” he said nervously._

_“Yeah” Neilson said confused “What’s with you?” he asked._

_“Nothing, nothing I’m fine” he stammered, tossing his cigarette out of the window._

_"...What happened while I was gone?” Neilson asked confused._

_“Why? Why do you think something happened? Nothing happened” Bradley said nervously._

_“You were smoking” Neilson said._

_“So? What I’m not allowed to smoke now?!” Bradley asked biting his fingernails._

_“Something did happen while I was gone” Neilson said._

_“No it didn’t” Bradley said to him._

_“Well either something happened or you did something” Neilson said._

_“Nothing happened, god Neilson! You’re so paranoid!” Bradley said._

_“ **I’M** paranoid?!” Neilson asked when he felt his pocket vibrate “It’s Nat” he said, Bradley yelped, Neilson looked at him oddly and answered the phone “Hello?” he asked confused. “Hey” he said “No, just talking to Bradley” he said “oh, no, not yet…Nat stopped by here?” he asked. _

_“Huh? Oh yeah, she did, yeah she was here” Bradley said nervously._

_“Hang on a sec, alright I’m going to talk to her and then I’m going to come back and talk to you because there’s something seriously off about you here” Neilson said._

_“Neilson…isn’t there usually something off about me?” Bradley asked._

_“…Good point” Neilson said “But I’m still talking to you because you clearly need to talk about something” Neilson said as he left Bradley’s room, Bradley breathed a sigh of relief as he left._

_Awhile later Bradley sat in his bed, the kiss playing back in his mind._

_“Alright” Neilson said coming into his room “What’s up?” he asked “And don’t tell me nothing because I can clearly see that something’s bothering you, now what is it?” Neilson asked sitting on Bradley’s bed._

_“Do you really want to upset him over something that meant nothing?” Natalie’s voice echoed in his brain._

_Bradley sighed and finally said “Nothing, I’m fine” he said to Neilson._

_“Dude” Neilson said._

_“Really I’m fine” Bradley said._

_“You’re sure?” Neilson asked._

_“Yeah…so what’s going on with Nat, you guys good again?” he asked._

_“Yeah for now I guess” Neilson said smirking “She said she came over tonight?” Neilson asked._

_“Uh yeah, she was looking for you…seemed pretty upset” he said._

_“Yeah I know” Neilson said._

_“You guys going to be okay?” Bradley asked._

_“I hope so” Neilson replied “I love her so much” he said._

_Bradley looked at Neilson sadly, while the guilt began to eat him up inside “Hope everything works out” he said_

_“Yeah me too” Neilson said to him, smiling softly._


	3. The Saga Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shooting, Kyle reminisces on the series of events that sparked his rivalry with Damien.

Kyle sat in the dingy room, sitting in a hard metal chair, a fluorescent light buzzing above him, the door across from him opened and Damien shuffled inside, the chains attached to his feet rattling against the floor. Damien chuckled to himself, he sat down across from Kyle, the guard securing his cuffs to the table. 

“You know you’re about the last person I expected to see” Damien said to him “So what do I owe the pleasure?” Damien asked. 

“Enjoying lock up?” Kyle asked. 

“Oh yes, so much fun” Damien said “As you can plainly see” Damien said to him. 

“Well they say orange is the new black…it’s a good color on you” Kyle said to him. 

“The fabric’s a little to be desired” Damien said to him. 

“Yeah well I’d get used to the polyester if were you” Kyle said grinning wickedly at him. 

“See something you like?” Damien asked tauntingly. 

“Sorry…I’m just…trying to burn the image of you in handcuffs shackled to a table into my brain” Kyle said. 

“Didn’t know you were into that sort of thing” Damien said “Obviously I need to talk to the guards about approved visitors” he said "How about you save us both a lot of time and just tell me why you’re here and what you want?” Damien asked. 

“Oh just seeing you here like this is enough for me” Kyle said to him. 

“Aw…that’s not very nice Kyle…I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m kinda having a tough time right now” Damien said. 

“ _You’re_ having a tough time?!” Kyle asked “What about Bradley J.? or Harry for that matter?!” he asked angrily. 

Damien rolled his eyes “Oh what about them? They’re alive, aren’t they?” Damien asked. 

“No thanks to you” Kyle said irritated. 

“Oh please” Damien moaned “I saw it on the news, they’re home from the hospital, they’re fine” he said irritated. 

“Barely!” Kyle said. 

“Contrary to what you may think of me, I’m not heartless…I’m glad they’re going to be okay” Damien said. 

“Only because it saves you from a double murder charge and a life sentence” Kyle said. 

“So cynical” Damien said “You are right though, I’ll be damned if I end up on death row because of those two” Damien said.

“Why did you do this? Just tell me, why? Oh and the truth would be greatly appreciated” Kyle said to him. 

Damien chuckled “Here's the thing Kyle, I don't have to like everyone...and that just kills you doesn't it?" Damien asked. "That somewhere in this vast universe there could exist a single entity that holds just a tiny bit of contempt for you and your idiot friends". 

“Your hatred for me is not just about football okay, you've been picking on me long before that even happened, it started way back in kindergarten" Kyle said to him. 

“I swear to god you bring up that damn jungle gym thing one more time…” Damien growled in aggravation. 

“Who knows maybe if we knew back then just how twisted you would turn out maybe someone could’ve helped you” Kyle said to him "You will pay for what you did"  
"See you in court" he said leaving. 

"Can't wait" Damien said smiling as Kyle turned to leave the room.

~*~

Kyle held a baseball bat tightly in his hands, keeping an eye on the machine, a ball came flying towards him, knocking loudly against the bat as he swung. The rumbling of an old motor caught his attention as a car pulled into the parking lot, he turned back to keep his eye on the ball coming towards him.

“Hey” Adam said getting out of the driver’s side. 

“What are you doing here?” Kyle asked. 

“Well you seemed really pissed off when you came back earlier…I figured you’d come here” he said leaning against the chain link fence. 

Kyle sent another ball sailing into the air. 

“Damn” Adam said “Nice” he said coming into the cage “Maybe you should’ve taken up baseball instead of football” Adam said sitting on a bench. 

“Maybe if I did…this whole mess with Damien wouldn’t have happened” Kyle said knocking another ball out. 

Adam sighed and rolled his eyes “Would you quit it with the guilt? Not your fault Damien’s a punk bitch” Adam said “Can you smoke here?” he asked. 

“I don’t know” Kyle said. 

“Well, I don’t see any signs so…” Adam said reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. 

Kyle took his batting gloves off and sat next to Adam on the bench, Adam put a cigarette in his mouth and pulled a lighter from his pocket. 

“I went to see Damien” Kyle said, Adam looked at him in disbelief. 

“Why the hell would you do that?” he asked blowing a cloud of smoke upwards. 

“I was holding on to that last shred of hope that there he had some humanity in him” Kyle said. 

"Think anyone jumped him yet?" Adam asked. 

"Didn't look like it" Kyle said to him "You remember kindergarten?" he asked. 

"Oh god not the jungle gym thing again" Adam groaned. 

“He didn’t even know me and he still pushed me off the top” Kyle said “Why did no one take notice to what a little bastard he was?” he asked. 

“Because we were five” Adam said, still blowing smoke into the air. “I’m going to head home, you coming?” Adam asked taking another drag from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping on it. 

“Yeah, I’m going to hit a couple more rounds here, I’ll be home later” Kyle said. 

“Alright, hey don’t let this eat away at you okay?” Adam asked as he stood up. 

“Can’t guarantee anything” he said putting his gloves and helmet back on. 

Adam exited the cage, the car door slamming shut and the engine turning on. He could hear the rumbling get farther as Adam left the parking lot. He heard the faint sound of children’s laughter, he looked over into the park and saw a few kids on the playground, some climbing up on a jungle gym. He held the bat tight in his hand as he swung at the next ball.

~*~

__  
**September 1997**  


_"Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop, Ba du Yeah" played on the radio of Kellie’s car as Kyle sat in the backseat buckled up tightly, a small bookbag sitting on the seat next to him._

_The car began to slow down and finally stopped, he sat up a bit to look out the window. Several other children and their parents gathered outside on a lawn as everyone filed in and out of a building._

_"You ready?" Kellie asked turning back to look at him, he stayed silent and shrugged. She smiled and got out of the car, she opened his door for him "Here we are" she said as he unbuckled his seat belt and slid out of the car, Kellie grabbed his little backpack. "You okay?" she asked kneeling to his level, she put his backpack on for him._

_"I'm scared" he said._

_"I know sweetie, everyone's first day of school is scary, but don't worry everything will be fine" she said._

_"I don't know anyone" he said timidly._

_"Well sure you do, Harry and Adam and Bradley J. and Neilson are all in your class, and I'm sure you guys will make some new friends.”_

_"I wish dad was here" he said sadly._

_"I'm sure he does too" she said fixing his shirt, she stood up and held her hand out. "Want to go in?" she asked, he reluctantly took her hand and she walked with him inside._

_"See doesn't this place look nice?" she asked as they walked into the classroom._

_"Hi" a woman said as she approached them._

_"Hi" Kellie said to her._

_"I'm Miss Cavanaugh, I'm the kindergarten teacher" she said extending her hand._

_"Hi, Kellie Mitchell and this is Kyle" she said as Kyle looked up at her._

_"Well hi Kyle" Miss Cavanaugh said crouching down._

_"Hi" he said shyly._

_"Someone's a little nervous about their first day" Kellie said to her._

_"Aww well don't worry everyone here's a little nervous about starting school, but we're going to have fun this year okay?" she asked._

_"Okay" he said smiling._

_"Feel free to take a look around" she said to Kellie as she stood up and walked away._

_"Well here's a familiar face" Kellie said as she and Kyle walked over to a table where Harry sat._

_"Hi Kyle" Harry said as he sat down._

_"Hi Harry" he said setting his backpack on the table and sat down._

_"Hi Harry, you excited for your first day of school?" Kellie asked._

_"Yeah!" Harry said happily._

_"Kel" Christina said._

_"Oh hey" Kellie said as they hugged._

_"Can you believe this day has come?" Christina said looking at Kyle and Harry sitting at a small table._

_"I know, their first day of school" Kellie said "I just wish the guys were here for this" she said._

_"Mm apparently they've got some charity basketball game this week in Berlin" Christina said._

_"Okay parents!" Miss Cavanaugh said "I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to ask everyone to leave, class is about to begin" she said._

_"I've got to go now okay?" Kellie said to Kyle._

_"Okay" Kyle said sadly._

_"But I will be right back here at 3 to pick you up" she said crouching to his level._

_"Okay, bye mom" Kyle said._

_"Bye sweetie, have a good first day okay?" she said kissing his head. She and Christina left the classroom as Miss Cavanaugh shut the door._

_"Well good morning boys and girls" she said cheerfully "Welcome to kindergarten" she said. “Like I’ve said before my name is Miss Cavanaugh and I’ll be your teacher for the next year” she said happily “Now let’s go around the room and introduce ourselves” she said “How about we start right here in the front” she said approaching a little girl sitting at a table. They went around the room announcing themselves “What’s your name sweetheart?” she asked Bradley who sat at a table with Neilson._

_“Bradley J.” Bradley said to her in small voice._

_“Well hi Bradley, welcome” she said smiling at him._

_“I’m Neilson” Neilson said._

_“Neilson? Wow such an interesting name, welcome” Miss Cavanaugh said to him._

_“I’m Adam” Adam said to her._

_“Hi Adam, welcome to kindergarten” she said sweetly._

_“I’m Harry” Harry said smiling at her._

_“Hi Harry, I can see you’re very excited for your first day huh?” she asked, he nodded “Well great, we’re going to have a lot of fun this year, you’ll see” she said to him. “You’re Kyle right?” she asked Kyle, he nodded “Yes I remember you, welcome again, Kyle” she said smiling at him._

_“Thanks” he said to her smiling._

_“And how about you? What’s your name hon?” she asked another little boy sitting across from Kyle._

_“Damien Winchester” he said._

_“Well welcome Damien, I look forward to working with you all this year and we are going to have so much fun together” she said walking to her desk._

_Kyle looked over at Damien who turned to look at him as well, they stared at each other for a few seconds before turning back to the front as Miss Cavanaugh handed everyone a workbook._

_The day went on and soon the kids were let out to the playground for recess._

_“Adam!” Kyle called out, they both ran towards the jungle gym “Race you to the top!” Kyle said to him as he and Adam climbed on the jungle gym's steel bars. They giggled as they climbed higher and higher up._

_"It's too far up" Adam said to him as Kyle kept climbing upwards._

_Kyle reached the top and sat on the bars, his legs dangling through.“Ha! I win!” he proclaimed proudly as he stuck his arms up in the air victorious, suddenly someone reached over, pushing Kyle through the opening._

_He hit his head on the steel bar and fell to the ground "Ow" he whined he looked up to see a blurry figure blocked out by the sun, he could hear them cackling wickedly, laughing at him._

_"Kyle, Kyle, are you okay?" Adam asked ducking into the area inside the jungle gym. A few drops of blood escaped a small cut on Kyle's forehead._

_"Kyle, honey, are you okay?" Miss Cavanaugh asked rushing over to him._

_Kyle looked back up to see the person at the top was gone._

_“What happened did you fall?” she asked._

_"Someone pushed me" he said._

_“Did you see who it was?” she asked._

_“I did” Adam said._

_“Okay, can you point them out to me?” she asked._

_“It was him” Adam said pointing towards Damien._

_“Thank you Adam, come on let's go clean you up" she said helping Kyle up “Do you want to go with Miss Pillsbury? She’ll get you a band aid” she said passing Kyle off to another teacher._

_“Okay” he said._

_“Can you take him to the nurse please?” she asked Miss Pillsbury._

_“Sure, come on” she said taking Kyle’s hand and taking him back into the building._

_Damien smiled smugly as he watched Kyle go inside "Damien Winchester!" Miss Cavanaugh yelled._

_"There you go" a woman said putting a band aid on Kyle's forehead._

_"Thanks" Kyle said to her._

_"In here" Miss Cavanaugh said dragging Damien into the room. “You owe Kyle an apology, you could've seriously hurt him...apologize to Kyle please" she said to Damien, he looked up at her "Now" she said._

_"Sorry" Damien said reluctantly, rolling his eyes._

_"Thank you, now come on, time for a time out, Kyle you can join everyone else outside okay?” she asked “Let’s go” she said to Damien as he smiled wickedly at Kyle as he left the room with Miss Cavanaugh._

_“What happened?” Harry asked Kyle as they sat in the classroom after recess._

_“I was climbing on the jungle gym and he pushed me off” Kyle said to him._

_“But why?” Harry asked, Kyle shrugged._

_"Jerk" Adam said._

_"Adam!" Kyle said._

_"He is!" Adam said to him._

_"Who is he anyways?" Harry asked._

_"A jerk" Adam said._

_"Stop saying that!" Kyle said to him._

_The bell soon rang, parents gathered out on the front lawn to pick up their children, Kyle was walking towards the entrance when Damien pushed past him, shoving him aside. Kyle looked at him as he greeted his mother. Miss Cavanaugh approached Damien’s mother and introduce herself, they conversed for a few seconds as she gestured towards Kyle._

_"Kyle! sweetie!" Kellie yelled, he made his way towards her "Hi, how was...what happened?" she asked noticing the band aid on his forehead._

_"I fell at recess" Kyle said to her._

_"Oh honey, are you okay?" she asked, he nodded._

_“Miss Mitchell” Miss Cavanaugh said approaching Kellie._

_“Oh hi” Kellie said to her._

_“Hi, I’m so sorry to do this but I could I talk to you for a couple minutes?” Miss Cavanaugh asked her._

_“Oh yeah, course” Kellie said._

_“Okay great would you mind coming inside?” Miss Cavanaugh asked._

_“Oh, sure, come on sweetie” she said to Kyle as they went back into the building._

_Kyle and Damien sat on opposite corners of the play area, Kyle playing with some blocks he found, forming a tall tower. Damien then approached him and knocked it over, Kyle looked up at him, confused._

_“Why are you being so mean to me?” Kyle asked._

_“Because I can” Damien said to him “My dad owns this city and I can do anything I want” Damien said._

_“Leave me alone!” Kyle said to him._

_"Or what?" Damien asked "You going to tell on me again?" he asked._

_"Yeah I will!" Kyle said to him._

_"You're such a tattle tale” Damien said to him “I’ll tell my dad to kick out of this town and he will too!” Damien said._

_“My goodness” Daphne said as she and Kellie sat in front of Miss Cavanaugh’s desk “I am so sorry” she said to Kellie “Believe me, he will be punished accordingly” Daphne said._

_“No, please, I’m sure it was an accident” Kellie said to her._

_“Well I made Damien apologize but I just wanted you two to be aware of the situation” Miss Cavanaugh said to them._

_“Yes, of course, thank you” Kellie said to her._

_“Mommy” Kyle said coming to her side “I want to go home” he said._

_“Oh sure sweetie, thank you so much for letting me know about this” Kellie said to Miss Cavanaugh._

_“Yes, of course, Kyle, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” she asked, Kyle nodded._

_“Damien, let’s go” Daphne said to him “Miss Cavanaugh, thank you, and I will assure you nothing like this will ever happen again” Daphne said to her._

_“Thank you Mrs. Winchester” Miss Cavanaugh said as Daphne grabbed Damien’s hand and pulled him from the room._

_"Come on, let's get home I want to take a better look at that, what do you say about getting ice cream after dinner?" Kellie asked Kyle as they approached her car._

_"Okay" he said happily._

_“Excuse me? Excuse me” Daphne said approaching Kellie “Hi, sorry, I just wanted Damien to apologize for his behavior” Daphne said to her._

_“I already did!” Damien said as Daphne yanked on his arm._

_“I want to hear you do it, so go ahead” Daphne said to him._

_Damien sighed “Sorry” he said rolling his eyes._

_“And I promise you nothing like this will ever happen again…correct?” she asked Damien._

_“Yes” Damien said reluctantly._

_“Good, let’s go” Daphne said pulling him towards their car._

_A man opened the car's back door and they slid in, he went around to the driver's side and got in._

_“You ready to go home?” Kellie asked,Kyle nodded “Okay” she said as he got into the backseat, she shut the door and he buckled his seatbelt._

~*~

The next afternoon Kyle sat in the driver’s seat of his jeep, staring at the old playground, the jungle gym now rusted, kids playing and running about through the school yard. He walked through the hallway of his old kindergarten building and knocked on the door of a classroom.

“Come in!” a woman responded. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Miss Cavanaugh?” he asked. 

“I was a Miss Cavanaugh once upon a time…I’m Mrs. Freeman now” she said to him “Can I help you?” she asked. 

“You probably don’t remember me, I was one of your students, Kyle Richardson?” he asked. 

She gasped “Well of course! My goodness” she said “You’re all grown up” she said. 

“Almost” he said to her “I can’t believe you remember me, such a long time ago” he said smiling. 

“A teacher never forgets their first class of students” she said “Wow…what brings you by?” she asked. 

“I’ve just been thinking of some things lately” he said. 

“Anything in particular?” she asked. 

“My first day of kindergarten” he said. 

“Really” she said “Any reason for that?” she asked.

“A recent incident just kind of brought back a lot of memories” he said “And as it happens, they all start here” he said looking around “Do you remember another student in my class? Damien Winchester?” he asked. 

“Oh…I kind of figured that was the reason you were here” she said. 

“You did?” he asked. 

“You heard about the shooting” she said pulling a chair for him to sit down. 

“Yeah...kind of” he said. 

“I actually did some of my own reminiscing” she said “You see that was my first year teaching and never in my life had I encountered a child like Damien Winchester” she said. “Defiant, entitled, arrogant…and I know this is incredibly awful of me to say about a child but…” 

“No, please, I’m not disagreeing with you” he said to her. 

“I remember he pushed another child off the jungle gym out in the playground and had no remorse for doing so” she said. 

“Yeah” Kyle chuckled “That was me” he said. 

“Oh…my goodness…that was you!” she said in realization “Anyways after that…I knew that he was pretty much capable of anything.” 

“Really? You could tell?” he asked.

“When I was in school to become a teacher I took a course in child psychology” she said. 

“And?” Kyle asked. 

“I could tell there was something off about Damien but I wasn’t completely sure of it until a few days ago when I turned on the news and saw his mugshot on my screen” she said. 

Kyle nodded and the school bell rang “I should go” he said standing up from the chair. 

“Oh, okay, well thank you so much for stopping by” she said “Such a wonderful surprise, I love hearing from my former students, seeing how they turned out” she said. 

He smiled and left the room, he made it back to his jeep and climbed inside. He stuck the key in the ignition and started the engine, the radio then blared as it came on 

_"Mmmbop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop Ba du bop, ba duba dop, Ba du Yeah"_ played on the radio. 

Kyle smiled to himself and drove out of the lot.


	4. We've Got Tonight

The door opened and Derek stepped in "Kyle, Adam" he said to them. 

"Mr. Winchester" Kyle said. 

"What are you doing?" Adam asked him "What hell do you want you freak?" Adam asked. 

"Adam" Kyle said. 

"Don't worry, just a friendly chat" Derek said. 

"No thanks" Kyle said to him. 

"Well that's too bad, because now, Adam won't get to hear the story I had planned for him." 

“I’m not really in the mood for fairytales” Adam said angrily. 

“You sure? It’s a good one, once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Zoey…” Derek said grabbing Adam’s attention. 

“You better not be talking about my cousin” Adam said harshly. 

“Indeed I am… didn't Kyle have a uh...quick fling with Zoey?" he asked. 

"It wasn't a fling they went out on a couple dates and they kissed, wow great story, now get me the hell out of here" Adam said to him. 

“Oh it doesn’t end there…Kyle, care to finish it for me?” Derek asked, Kyle looked at him nervously. 

"Kyle what is he talking about?" Adam asked irritated. 

"You're a bastard" Kyle said. 

Derek laughed "I don't think that's quite what Adam was looking for". 

"Fine…after the shooting, Zoey came to town with her parents remember?” Kyle asked. 

“Yeah, they came to visit and to make sure I was alright” Adam said. 

“I was staying with my mom…she was working one night, I was alone, next thing I know Zoey’s on my doorstep” Kyle said. 

"And?" Derek asked. 

"There's an and?" Adam asked. 

"Zoey and I... we uh...were...together" Kyle said.

 

_**3 Months Earlier:** _

_Kyle sat haphazardly on Kellie’s couch, the doorbell suddenly rang followed by hurried knocking “Coming” he called out. He opened the door and saw Zoey standing there on the doorstep “Zoey” he said surprised._

_“Hi Kyle” she said smiling at him._

_“Hi, wow, this is a surprise” he said shutting the door behind her “I didn’t know you were in town” he said._

_“Yeah, I insisted that we come for a visit, I really needed to check up on Adam” she said._

_“We?” he asked._

_“Yeah, me and my parents” she said “When I heard what happened at your school…I was terrified and then my mom told me that you and Adam were taken hostage…” she said “I was so worried about you” she said throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly._

_“Yeah…wasn’t exactly a fun day” he said._

_“That’s why I’m here I needed to see you were okay” she said she said._

_“Well thanks, but yeah I’m alright…now anyways” he said._

_“What happened? What did you do to make this kid so…angry?” she asked._

_He chuckled softly “I don’t really know to tell you the truth” he said “He thinks I wronged him in some way and he thought that was the best way to handle it” he said._

_“I can’t even begin to imagine being in a situation like that” she said._

_“You know Adam actually surprised me” he said._

_“Really? How so?” she asked curiously._

_“You know just by getting himself sent along with me so I wouldn’t be alone and the way he took care of Harry after he was shot” Kyle said to her._

_“Why is that surprising?” she asked._

_“Let’s just say Adam’s not the same person when you’re around” he said chuckling lightly._

_She giggled “Adam’s the closest thing to a brother I have” she said “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him” she said sadly “I really hope I don’t have to find out” she said._

_“Me either” he said._

_“So, are you staying with your mom or something?” she asked._

_“Oh no, I come over here to hang out by myself sometimes” he said._

_“How are Bradley and Harry?” she asked._

_“Well Bradley’s arm is healing well, he’s still in a sling and Harry just needs to take it easy, no sudden movements or anything like that” he said._

_“I just can’t believe this happened to you guys” she said._

_“And it’s not over yet” he said “There’s still a trial to get through” he said._

_“My god” she sighed “I should probably get going” she said grabbing her purse._

_“Oh, okay” he said as they walked to the front door “Thanks for coming to see me, I appreciate it” he said._

_“I wanted to” she said shrugging._

_“Oh can I give you a ride back to your hotel?” he asked._

_“Thanks but I have my parents’ rental” she said holding up the keys._

_“Oh…well…night” he said._

_“Night Kyle” she said as they hugged, they parted and looked at each other before softly pressing their lips together, their kiss turning deep and passionate._

_“Wow” she said as they parted._

_“Yeah” he said as she took a breath._

_“I guess I’ll see you around” she said._

_“Yeah I guess so” he said opening the door for her._

_“Okay, bye” she said turning to leave._

_“Bye” they said as she left the house._

_He stood against the door, she stood against the other side, suddenly he heard knocking and opened the door._

_“I’m sorry I forgot my uh…” she said._

_“You didn’t forget anything” Kyle said breathlessly._

_“I know” Zoey said dropping her purse as he pulled her into another deep kiss, they looked at each other lustfully._

_He then grabbed her hand and took her down the hallway, they then ducked into a room and shut the door.  
They continued their steamy, passionate kisses, Zoey reached down and pulled Kyle’s shirt over his head. He pulled her back into him, he kissed and sucked gently on her neck, pulling the straps of her top down off her shoulders. _

_She pulled away and tugged it over her head, put his hand on her hip, pulling her back into him once more, she backed up towards his bed. She then sat down and looked up at him, she pulled at the button of his jeans, unzipping them. She lied back, his body slid against hers as he lied on top of her, she moaned softly. He pulled the button of her jeans open, unzipped them and pulled them off her._

_Clothes soon piled up on the floor of Kyle’s bedroom, they lied underneath the covers of his bed kissing deeply._

_“Hold on” he said opening the drawer to his nightstand “You got to be kidding me” he said searching through it._

_“Need one of these?” she asked tossing him a small square package, he smiled and tore the package open._

_She reached down and helped him roll it on, his hands ran down her legs, squeezing her thighs gently, he pulled her legs apart and gently entered her. She gasped, her eyes becoming wide “Oh god” she moaned as she felt him inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, the wooden headboard of his bed gently tapped against the wall. He grunted and groaned as he thrusted in and out of her, reaching out to grasp on a slat in the headboard. She ran her hands over his body, his skin feeling smooth under her fingertips, digging her nails into his back. The headboard’s tapping became louder as Zoey cried out in ecstasy, Kyle groaning and collapsing next to her._

_Zoey then sat at the edge of his bed, the covers and sheets now crumpled up, she put her shoes back on. Kyle pulled his shirt back over his head._

_“You okay?” she asked._

_“Shouldn't I be asking you that question?” he asked._

_“You have a brush?” she asked._

_“Oh yeah, here” he said handing her a hairbrush “Was this your first time?” she asked._

_“That okay?” he asked._

_“Course” she said smiling._

_“Yeah it was” he said “You?” he asked._

_“Uh…no” she said “That okay?” she asked._

_“Yeah sure” he said._

_“Was it…okay?” he asked._

_She smiled “I can definitely say you were my best” she said._

_“Really” he said happily “Wow” he said cheering to himself._

_She giggled “Now I really have to go” she said kissing him softly._

_“Okay, let me walk you out” he said._

_She held his hand as they walked down the hallway “Tonight was nice” she said._

_“Yeah it was” he said leaning against the door “So, we agree no one tells Adam about this” he said._

_“Oh god yes” she said “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me” she said._

_“Same here” he said._

_“Night” she said before kissing him._

_“Night” he said as they parted._

_“We should uh…do that again next time I’m in town” she said._

_“Really?” he asked._

_“Most definitely” she said smiling as she opened the door._

__

~*~

_Bradley stared at a tub of ice cream, a scooper in one hand and his other arm in a sling._

_The back door opened and Kyle stepped in “Hey” he said._

_“Hey” Bradley said to him, still fixated on the ice cream._

_“Need help?” Kyle asked._

_Bradley scoffed at him “No!” he said “I got it” Bradley said pulling the lid off of the ice cream tub and grabbing a giant spoon, he then plunged it into the ice cream._

_“Very nice” Kyle said “Hope nobody else wanted any” he said._

_“Sucks for them I guess” Bradley said shrugging as he approached the kitchen table “Where’ve you been all night?” Bradley asked._

_“Hanging at my mom’s” Kyle said looking in the refrigerator._

_Bradley noticed something stuck to the back of Kyle’s jacket “Oh yeah?” he asked “What were you doing over there? Or should I say who?” he asked._

_A loud crash came from the refrigerator as Kyle quickly turned around to face him “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he said nervously, avoiding Bradley’s face._

_“Oh yeah? So the Trojan wrapper stuck to your jacket is for what? Decoration?” Bradley asked._

_Kyle quickly ran his hands over the back of his jacket finding the condom wrapper._

_“You got laid!” Bradley said._

_“Hey” Neilson said galloping down the stairs “What’s going on?” he asked._

_“Nothing!” Kyle said glaring at Bradley._

_“Kyle got laid” Bradley said to Neilson._

_“I did not! Shut up Bradley!” Kyle said to him._

_“I don’t think it’s considered getting laid when you do it to yourself” Neilson said._

_“Exhibit A” Bradley said handing Neilson the wrapper._

_“Oh my god you did get laid!” Neilson said to him._

_“Will you guys shut up already!” Kyle said irritated._

_“Who was it?” Bradley asked._

_“Tara right? Head cheerleader?” Neilson asked._

_“It was nobody alright? So just drop it” Kyle said to them._

_The back door opened once more and Adam stepped in “Hey Neilson! Thank you so much for helping me lock up the store tonight!” he said irritated._

_Neilson shrugged “You’re welcome” he said confused._

_“You’re locking up tomorrow night” Adam said._

_“Oh why do I have to do it?” Neilson whined._

_“Because Zoe’s in town and I’d like to hang out with her before she leaves” Adam said._

_Kyle's face turned pale as he tried to turn away from Adam._

_Bradley looked at him strangely before the realization slowly began to hit him, his jaw dropped “Oh **dude** ” he said amused “Oh my god, that is **amazing** ” he said laughing. _

_“What?” Adam asked confused, Kyle glared at Bradley urging him to say quiet._

_Bradley grinned mischievously at him “Nothing I uh…took some of my pain meds” Bradley said, still looking at Kyle._

_“Oh” Adam said passing Kyle “What’s with you?” he asked._

_“N-Nothing…I’m fine” Kyle said nervously._

_“What did you take his pain meds too?” Adam asked, Kyle laughed nervously, Adam looked at him confused before going upstairs._

_“You didn’t” Bradley said to Kyle._

_“I’m not saying anything it’s no one’s business” Kyle said to him._

_“What’s happening here?” Neilson asked._

_“Seriously?” Bradley asked before leaning into Neilson and whispering in his ear._

_“ **NO!** ” Neilson said “Are you insane?!” he asked. _

_“This is the best day ever” Bradley said amused._

_“Bradley, I swear to god you better keep your mouth shut” Kyle said to him “Or nothing will prevent me from ripping those stitches out of your arm and twisting my finger in that bullet wound!” Kyle said._

_“Yeah? That what you did to Zoey?” Bradley asked._

_“ **Ooh!** ” Neilson said laughing. _

_“I mean it, both of you just be quiet!” Kyle said to them._

_“As much as the thought of Adam tearing you limb from limb entertains me…” Bradley said to him “I will not be responsible for him going full on Exorcist mode, so don’t worry” he said._

_“Neilson?” Kyle asked._

_Neilson rolled his eyes “Fine, he won’t hear anything from me” he said._

_“Thank you” Kyle said._

_The back door opened and Harry stepped in “Hey” Harry said “What’s up?” he asked._

_“Kyle nailed Zoey” Bradley said casually as he began to eat ice cream, Neilson snickered._

_"Wha..." Kyle said throwing his arms up in frustration._

_Harry looked at them in confusion and fear “Oh I’m getting the hell out of here” Harry said in pure fear as he scurried from the kitchen, Kyle glared at Bradley._

_“What? I said I wouldn’t tell Adam, was that Adam?” Bradley asked Kyle._

_"...he has a point" Neilson said._

_"Oh shut up Neilson!" Kyle said to him._

_"Damn...you know from my experience, getting laid is supposed to put you in a good mood!" Neilson said to him._

_"Not when you screw Satan's cousin" Bradley said to him._

_Kyle closed his eyes and buried his face in his palms._


	5. Tricks and Treats

“Hey mom” Bradley said coming into the house “Happy Halloween” he said.

“Hey” Vicki said to him “Happy Halloween…who are you supposed to be?” she asked glancing at him in a black suit jacket, black pants, along with a white shirt and black tie, a black hat sat on his head. 

“I’m Jake Blues” Bradley said “The Blues Brothers?” he asked. 

“Oh, right…let me guess, Neilson’s going as Elwood?” Vicki asked. 

“Course” Bradley said “I just need my glasses, I think I left on the desk in my room” he said moving past her. 

“Have fun at the dance okay?” she asked. 

“I’ll try” he said. 

“Oh and promise me you and Neilson aren’t going to crash your car into a mall and start driving around inside” she said.

“Course not, you know I’d never let anything happen to Christine” Bradley said. 

“Or Neilson” she said. 

“Yeah him too” he said putting his glasses on “How do I look?” he asked. 

“Very Belushi” she said “Have fun” she said kissing his forehead. 

“Alright, night” he said leaving. 

“Night sweetie” she said. 

The door closed, she waited until he drove off to shut the porch light off. 

She picked up her phone and saw a message lingering on the screen _“On my way, be there soon”_ it read, she smiled to herself , she then lit several candles around her living room, she pulled the top of a jack-o-lantern off and lit a small tea candle inside, it’s face began to glow, the candle inside flickering brightly. She then scurried off to her bedroom and shut the door.

~*~

The front door opened and Brian stepped inside "Vicki?!" he called out as he came into her house, a fire roared in the fireplace, a giant bowl of Halloween candy sat on the coffee table.

"Be right out!" Vicki called out to him, he took his coat off throwing it on the back of her couch. 

He took a seat and began to search through the bowl of candy. 

"Welcome home" Vicki said getting his attention. 

Brian did a double take, she stood there in a racy nurse's outfit and platform red heels "Oh my god" he said stunned. 

"Happy Halloween" she said seductively. 

"Well hello nurse" he said gawking at her and slowly getting up from the couch, making his way towards her, eyeing her up and down. 

"The doctor will see you now Mr. Littrell" she said in a seductive tone as she strutted towards him, he gave her a wicked grin before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to her bedroom. 

He kicked the door shut behind him and dropped Vicki onto the bed, she crawled backwards, looking up at him seductively “Trick or treat” she said in a sultry tone. 

He pressed his body tightly against hers as they kissed hungrily. He ran his hands up her legs and underneath her nurse’s outfit, feeling the heat from her bare skin. She gasped in ecstasy as she felt him begin to stroke her, he kissed and sucked on her neck as his hand worked her into a frenzy. 

He could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest as he moaned softly, grasping the zipper of her costume with his teeth, he slowly pulled it down using his free hand to reach inside and grasp her bare breast in his hand, tease her nipple, brushing his thumb across it, squeezing it gently. 

Vicki could feel her blood quickly surging through her body, everything inside her tingling, aching unbearably as he continued to kiss her neck. She reached down, quickly making work of undoing his jeans, she hastily pulled them from his hips along with his boxers.   
His hand left her quickly being replaced by something even more satisfying, her mouth fell open as he thrusted into her, he placed his hands at her sides, she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

She pulled his shirt off of him, grasping his strong arms as they began to move in sync with each other, her costume now hiked up around her waist, with one swoop he peeled it off of her leaving her completely naked, her red heels finally hitting the floor with a thud. He kicked off his jeans and boxers, he pressed his body to hers one more time as he began to quicken his pace, his thrusts becoming harder and quicker, the bed began to shake, the headboard lightly banging against the wall. 

Vicki’s moans and whimpers of ecstasy were euphoric to him, making him harder with each thrust. He quickly sat up, pulling Vicki up with him, pulling her into his lap, she straddled him as he began to thrust up into her. He pulled her close to him, taking her mouth into a deep longing kiss, their lips melding together, they began to kiss furiously. He kissed her neck once more, she grabbed his hand, putting it on his breast, urging him to touch her, he squeezed it, pinching her nipple firmly, making her cry out.

Her head fell back as he took her breast into his mouth, sucking on it lightly before sinking his teeth into soft flesh, it made her gasp loudly. She ran her fingers through his hair, softly kissing his strong shoulders , the hair on the back of his neck beginning to dampen., his pace suddenly quickened, finally reaching his peak. Something inside Vicki was about ready to explode, she felt her heart begin to beat faster when they both finally cried out in release, he fell forward, Vicki felt her head hit the pillow below her. 

They looked deeply into each other’s eyes while trying to regain their breath, he dipped his head lower, softly kissing her at first, it began to deepen, their mouths covering each other’s. He groaned, slipping out of her and falling beside her in exhaustion. 

“Does that count as a trick or a treat?” Brian asked panting. 

Vicki laughed "Sure was a hell of a trick" she said trying to catch her breath. 

"Well then, you're in for a treat" Brian said tossing the covers off of him.

She looked at him confused "Where you going?" she asked as he went towards the door.

"We're going to need something sweet for this part" he said winking before leaving the room.


	6. A Deadly Plan

_**“GUILTY”** Derek flinched as the word was repeated over and over while Damien received the verdict of his trial. He looked over seeing Daphne completely inconsolable, weeping into an old handkerchief. A few days later they sat in the courtroom, Damien stood before the judge in a pair of orange coveralls, his hands and feet bound by shackles. _

_"Mr. Winchester, I have no words for the crime you have committed" the judge said, his words fading out as Mr. Winchester looked across the room to the boys who were smiling and silently cheering to themselves, he clenched his fist against his lap. Daphne once again loudly weeping as they pulled Damien from the courtroom._

_"Mom, I'm so sorry" Damien sobbed as the guards tugged on his arm, she then got up from her seat and ran._

_“Mom” he heard Darren utter as he took off behind her, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyle look on sadly as Darren sprinted after Daphne._

_He caught Kyle’s eye, bowing his head in silence and giving him a look of sympathy before walking out._

_"Ian thank you so much" Kellie said hugging him._

_"No problem, glad I could help, I'll see you guys" he said picking up his briefcase and leaving the courtroom._

_He watched the prosecutor leave the room before approaching Kellie & Kevin, trying to keep his anger in check. _

_“Well…I guess congratulations are in order” Derek said approaching Kellie and Kevin “You’ve won after all” he said bitterly._

_“I don’t think anybody came out a winner in this situation, and I don’t know how you can think otherwise” Kevin said to him, only angering him more._

_"Well...don't get too excited there...this isn't over yet, I will make this up to my son, no matter what it takes” he said storming out._

_The car ride home was kept in silence, reporters and photographers sat parked outside of the Winchester house waiting for Daphne and Derek to arrive home. Camera flashes began going off as soon as their car pulled up in front of their house. They all shouted questions out after them as they scurried inside._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester have no comment at this time" their lawyer said before went inside as well._

_Derek and his lawyer sat in his office while polishing off a bottle of liquor. He looked out of the window and saw a newsman pull up in front of the house, he drew the curtains closed._

_"Reginald!" he bellowed._

_"Yes sir?" Reginald asked coming into the room immediately._

_"If more reporters show up I need you to get rid of them for me" he said taking a drink._

_"Certainly sir, will you be needing anything else?" Reginald asked._

_"Not right now, thank you" Reginald nodded before leaving and closing the door behind him "We can fight this can't we?" Derek asked his lawyer "We can appeal?" he asked hopefully._

_"Filing an appeal would just be a waste of the court's time" Garrett said to him._

_"There has to be something...my son does not belong in jail, you need to find a way to fix this" Derek said to him._

_"There's nothing" Garrett said in defeat._

_"No, there has to be something, we need to get him out, what about a reduced sentence?"_

_"Not going to happen" Drew said "The kid shot two teachers and two other kids...two kids who just so happen to have celebrity parents."_

_"Celebrity...what celebrities? They're a washed up relic of the last decade" Derek said angrily._

_"Who are still selling out arenas, making good album sales and still have hordes of fans across the world"._

_"Who's side are you on here?" Derek asked "We need to prove that he wasn't in the right frame of mind somehow."_

_"I tried that remember? I failed miserably, Damien passed the trial hearing, not to mention the psychiatrist's report that concluded that Damien had no mental anomalies". "I'm sorry Derek...it’s over, I better get going, need to start putting together some sort of statement for the press" Garrett said standing up he said pulling his jacket back on and leaving the office._

_Derek stood over some cardboard boxes, the remains of Damien's rage fueled rampage on the house inside._

_"Dad?" Darren asked standing in the doorway "I'm heading out" he said._

_"How's your mother?" Derek asked taking a drink._

_"As well as can be expected" Darren said to him “Man, Damien really did a number on this place” Darren said looking around “Looks like a tornado came through here” he said._

_“I keep thinking about what your brother said in court” Derek said clinking the ice cubes in his drink against the glass. “About how I favored you over him” he said "What do you think?" Derek asked._

_Darren shrugged "What can I say...Damien's...sick, I don't know._

_“And your mother… she believes this whole ordeal is my fault" Derek said sitting on the edge of his desk._

_"She's just upset" Darren said to him._

_“If I put pressure on Damien, it’s only because I wanted him to be the best…like you were" Derek said._

_"That's just it, Damien's not me, he's him...I don't understand why you have me on this pedestal, like I'm the greatest thing in sports history or something" Darren said to him._

_"So because I'm proud of you, that makes me the bad guy?" Derek asked angrily._

_“You’re not a bad guy dad, I got to go...look um if you need anything, just call me, alright?” Darren said leaving the room._

_He emerged from his office, shutting the doors behind him and retreating to his bedroom. He could hear Daphne sobbing and followed the sounds of her distressed cries. The moon illuminated the large lump in their bed, Daphne lye with her back facing him, he looked at her helplessly._

_"Daphne" he said softly._

_“I don't want you in here tonight" she said._

_"Daphne..." he said "Everything is going to be fine, I'm going to fix it don't worry, we'll have him home in no time" he said._

_“Derek!” she said “Leave! I just want to be alone right now” she said to him._

_“Daphne” he said._

_“Now!” she yelled at him._

_He got up from the bed, her sobbing become cries of distress as he walked towards the door and shut it behind him. The night grew on and the house became silent._

_"Excuse me sir, do you require anything more of me?" Reginald asked._

_"Uh...no Reginald thank you" Derek said to him._

_"I shall retire then, goodnight sir" Reginald said leaving the room._

_"Goodnight" he said as Reginald closed the door behind him._

_He stared at the newspaper lying on his desk, he picked it up and unfolded it. Damien's face was plastered on the front page, he unfolded it once more to find the boys on the bottom of the page. Thinking back to the sympathetic look Kyle gave him before leaving the courtroom earlier that day. He then tossed the paper into the fire, pouring the liquor over it and watched it turn black and disintegrate._

 

**3 ½ weeks later:**

Derek sat upon his private plane, his phone pressed to his ear. 

“Winchester residence” Reginald answered. 

“Reginald” Derek said. 

“Oh hello sir, I take it you’re back in town” Reginald said. 

“Almost, we’re actually about to land, is Mrs. Winchester available please?” he asked. 

“Oh I’m afraid not sir, Mrs. Winchester has gone to visit Master Damien” Reginald said. 

“Ah, I see” Derek said “alright.” 

“Shall I tell her you called?” Reginald asked. 

“Yes please, I’ll be at the office.” 

“Yes sir, do you request anything upon your arrival?” Reginald asked. 

“I’ll let you know, goodbye Reginald” Derek said. 

“Good day sir” Reginald said hanging up. 

The plane then hit the runway and came to a halt. 

“Mr. Winchester” a man said tipping his hat to Derek as he descended the stairs to the plane. 

“Hello again Ross” Derek said. 

“How was your time away sir?” he asked. 

“Just what I needed” Derek said. 

“Glad to hear it, welcome back to Los Angeles” Ross said as he opened the back door of the car for him “Where are we headed sir?” 

“Uh the office, please” Derek said as he slid into the backseat.

“Yes sir” Ross said climbing into the front. 

“Try to avoid any traffic if you can” Derek said to him. 

“Yes sir” Ross replied once more. 

The car made a few twists and turns, finally coming down a street, Derek looked up at the high school. 

“Shouldn’t school be over for the year?” Derek asked irritated. 

“Not for a few more weeks yet sir” Ross replied to him. 

He looked out of the window and saw Kyle and Harry approach Kyle’s jeep, they were deep in conversation, smiling and laughing with each other. Derek glared at them through the tinted glass windows, he saw red, anger beginning to bubble within him. He then watched Kyle and Harry throw their bags into the back and take off in the opposite direction. 

He entered his building and passed the reception desk. 

“Welcome back Mr. Winchester” his receptionist said to him. 

“Gretchen” he said to her. 

“Your mail and your messages” she said handing him a thick stack of papers.

“Thank you Gretchen” he said going towards the elevator. 

He entered his office, throwing the stack of mail on his desk, he threw his jacket over his desk chair and stared out over the city when a knock came upon his door “Come in” he said. 

“Mr. Winchester, I’m sorry, I forgot to give these to you” Gretchen said entering with a stack of papers. 

“My goodness, what is all this?” he asked her. 

“Applications for janitorial and maintenance staff for your new building” she said. 

“Already? Building hasn’t even been built yet” he said. 

“New building presents new job opportunities” she said before leaving his office.

~*~

Later that evening he returned home.

“Mr. Winchester, welcome home sir” Reginald said 

“Thank you Reginald” Derek said to him. 

“I’ll fetch your bags” Reginald said. 

“Derek? Sweetheart” Daphne said entering the foyer. 

“Hello my dear” he said hugging her tightly. 

“How was your trip?” she asked. 

“Oh it was hardly a trip without you there” he said to her “How about you?” he asked. 

“Well…I’ve been to see Damien” she said delicately. 

“So I hear” he said “How’s our boy doing?” he asked. 

“He’s…trying to keep his spirits up despite the circumstances” she said “I told him you were out of town but now that you’re home, you can go see him” she said “mm” he said nodding “You must be starving, I had Reginald prepare your favorite” she said. 

“Oh that wasn’t necessary” he said to her. 

“Well of course it was” she said. 

“Why don’t you go on in, I’m going to fix myself a drink” he said to her. 

“Okay” she said quietly before walking towards the dining room. 

He walked into the den, approaching the beverage cart, he picked up a small tumbler and a decanter and began to pour himself a drink. He took a sip, before spotting a magazine left open sitting face down on a chair. He picked it up and flipped it over seeing the boys in a spread posed around the pool of their house. He skimmed through the article in which they recounted the details of the shooting, he clenched it in his fists before pitching it across the room.

~*~

Several blue prints were tacked up to large bulletin boards inside the conference room of Derek’s building. The words of his associate seemed to fade as Damien lingered in his mind, they all sat with baited breath as they waited for him to respond, he looked around confused.

“I’m sorry, my mind is somewhere else” he said. 

“No need to apologize sir, it’s understandable” one of his colleagues said. 

“Where were we?” he asked. 

“We were discussing the location of the new WinCo, uh…” his associate said digging into a leather binder and pulling out a few paper packets “These are just some of ones we researched” he said as Derek paged through them. 

“This is what they’re asking for the land?” he asked. 

“Yes sir, but I think if you see it for yourself you’ll notice the quality…” 

“Yes of course” Derek said. 

“This is the map of the city, the ideal locations have been tagged” he said. 

Derek looked down at the map “What’s this here?” he asked. 

“That’s Cypress Hill sir, it’s on the outskirts of town near the old power plant” Gregory said “The building is condemned, I’m sure we could convince the city to tear it down” he said. 

“Look into it” Derek said. 

“Yes sir” he said.

“I think that’ll be all for today, we’ll pick this up again tomorrow, I promise to be more alert” he said Everyone got up from the table and left the room.

~*~

Derek sat in his office, his chair facing the large glass windows as he read through the magazine article, he could feel his blood begin to boil.

“Mr. Winchester? Your wife is on line one” his secretary said coming inside. 

“Is it important?” he asked. 

“She wants to know if you’ll be joining her to visit Damien today” she said. 

“Not today Gretchen, thank you” he said. 

“I’ll tell her” she said leaving his office, he tossed the magazine onto his desk and stood to stare out of the windows.

~*~

Later that night he sat in his home office, a drink in hand, the magazine article staring back at him from his desk.

“Derek!” Daphne bellowed, she marched into the room, throwing the doors opened “How dare you” she said angrily. 

“Daphne please…” he sighed. 

“Give me one good reason why you couldn’t go see our son today” she said. 

“Why do you have this?” he asked holding the magazine up. 

She looked at him nervously “I don’t know what you’re so surprised about, you know I have a subscription” she said. 

“For god’s sakes Daphne! These boys are responsible for putting our son in prison!” he said throwing them magazine down. 

She sighed “I am going to see Damien again in a few days and I would really like it if you joined me” she said. 

“I can’t do it Daphne” he said to her.

“Derek…” 

“Daphne I’m sorry but I need to catch up with the new building project” he said to her. 

“You know Derek I didn’t want to have to do this but you’ve left me no choice…this attitude is precisely what lead Damien to do what he did” she said before stalking out of the room. 

He pitched his glass across the room in fury, he then picked up the magazine and began tearing the pages out, throwing them around the room, he held a page in his hand, began to crumble it into a ball when suddenly…he stopped. He panted in anger, looking down at the page in his hand A wicked grin grew on his face as he stared down at the boys on the magazine page. He picked up his desk phone and dialed “Gregory, schedule a meeting with the owner of the power plant, please, thank you” he said hanging up.

~*~

The door opened letting the sunlight fill in "Here we are" a man said letting Derek and two other men into the building "You sure you want this place?" a man asked.

"Course, plenty of room, nice view of the city" Derek said looking around. 

"What was this place? originally?" his assistant asked. 

"Well that last time it was occupied it was used as a warehouse for the power plant, originally it was used as a mental ward." 

"A nut house? Boss come on" Gregory said urging Derek to leave. 

"Gregory if I want your opinion I'll ask for it" Derek said irritated "This would be a fine place for a WinCo terrace" he said looking around. "So let's talk numbers, how much would you be willing to sell it for?" 

"Well it's hard to say...it's not exactly in great shape..." 

"Obviously" Gregory said as Derek turned to glare at him.

"Well we were planning to tear the building down and build on top...how much for the property?"

"Well I don't really know, it belongs to the city, you'd have to take it up with them, but if it's all the same to you, I'd really love to see someone bring down this old eyesore" the man said looking around "It's served its purpose" 

"As you have as well" Derek muttered to himself "Well thank you, sir" 

"Thank you, good luck with your project the man said leaving. 

"Well gentlemen looks like we need to take a trip to city hall, I want a construction team together as soon as possible" 

"You really think this place could be the new WinCo" 

"Oh I have no doubt...just what I've been looking for" he said smiling to himself.

~*~

Several blue prints sat on Derek’s desk “This is the final draft?” he asked.

“Yes sir, all the changes you requested have been added” another man said to him. 

“Well done” he said. 

“This is ludicrous sir, there is no way that…monstrosity can be the new WinCo” Gregory complained. 

“The deal’s been made Gregory, I want you on the phone with the city tomorrow, is that clear?” Derek asked sternly. 

Gregory sighed “I’ll see what I can do” he said. 

“Gregory” Derek said. 

“Yes sir” Gregory said reluctantly. 

Derek passed by the reception desk on his way out, he could hear Gretchen on the phone, he saw a stack of papers sitting in a sorting bin. 

“Thank you and have a good day” Gretchen said sweetly as she hung up. 

“Heading out sir?” she asked. 

“I’m afraid so, Gretchen, what are those papers you have there?” he asked. 

“Oh those are applicants for the new building staff with criminal backgrounds I was told not to bother you with them” she said nervously. 

“Oh nonsense, please, may I have them?” he asked, she looked at him confused before handing them to him “Thank you, see you tomorrow” he said. 

“Goodnight Mr. Winchester” Gretchen said confused.

~*~

That night Derek sat in his den, paging through the applications, reading carefully through each one smiling to himself as he read of each one’s offenses.

He threw some aside before settling on four applications, he then went to his office and picked up his desk phone. 

“Yes hi, this is Derek Winchester, I see you recently applied for a job at my company…well I’d love to set up a meeting” Derek said “Yes, the new building site, are you familiar with the area? Yes the old power plant up on Cypress Hill, meet me there, let’s say Saturday morning, wonderful I look forward to meeting with you” he said hanging up. 

He picked the photo of Damien from his desk “Don’t worry son, I’m going to make this up to you…no matter what” he said to himself before leaving his office. His cell phone began to ring, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out “Gregory, any word from the city?” he asked “We got it? Well that’s wonderful” Derek said smiling “See you tomorrow” he said hanging up.

~*~

Derek set up a small office for himself in the old power plant, Dmitri, Ronnie, Vinnie, and Paulie sat outside the office in metal chairs in a shared silence.

“Gentlemen, thank you so much for coming” Derek said greeting them “Please, why don’t you all come on in” he said, they looked at each other before standing and entering the office, Derek looked around before closing the door behind him. 

"I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice" Derek said “I was rather impressed with your applications” he said sitting on the edge of the desk. “and just so you know I am very aware of your situations, I’ve spoken with your respective parole officers and I am very happy to help…and I’m hoping you can return the favor, I need your assistance on a special...separate project I'm working on” Derek said. 

“my son has recently gotten himself into quite a bit of legal trouble…” Derek said, one of the men snapped his finger. 

“That’s where I know you from, your kid’s the one that shot up the school” Vinnie said. 

Derek glared at him “Yes, that’s correct” he said. 

“Oh man, your kid’s the one who did that?” Ronnie asked. 

“My son was wrongfully imprisoned…” 

“Didn’t he shoot like four people?” Paulie asked. 

“Yeah two of the kids he shot are like related to the Backstreet Boys or something” Dmitri said.

“Anyways…” Derek said “I'm willing to reimburse you for your trouble" Derek said taking a wad of cash from his pocket "What do you say?" Derek asked as they all looked at each other. 

“You want something done it’s going to take a lot more than that” Vinnie said. 

“Word” Ronnie said. 

“Of course, I anticipated that” Derek said pulling a giant metal briefcase out from under the desk, he set it on top and unlatched it. 

Stacks of cash filled it to the brim “Whoa” Paulie said upon seeing the money. 

“You name it, it’s done” Dmitri said, they all practically salivated over the amount of money in front of them. 

“These kids” Derek said throwing the magazine at them “You will find them, you will follow them, you will watch them and when the time is right, you will bring them to me” Derek said to them. 

“Whoa…this is some serious stuff you’re talking about here” Dmitri said looking at the magazine. 

“Yeah you’re talking…I mean do you know who these kids’ parents are?” Vinnie asked.

“I don’t care if their fathers are the goddamn Beatles” Derek said harshly “Let alone some measly little…boy group” Derek said, they looked at each other warily “I’d be more than willing to find someone else if you don’t think you’re up to it” Derek said. “This offer is only good for five more minutes, take it or leave it” Derek said. 

“Deal” Dmitri said standing up and shaking his hand. 

“I’m in too, can’t beat that much cash” Vinnie said. 

“Deal” Ronnie said. 

“Count me in” Paulie said. 

“Wonderful” Derek said grinning wickedly.

~*~

Everyone ran out of school excitedly as the year came to a close, Ronnie and Vinnie sat parked in a van across the parking lot.

“Anything yet?” Ronnie asked. 

“Too many kids to tell” Vinnie said. 

“It can’t be too hard to find five teenage boys who look like the Backstreet Boys” Vinnie said. 

“Oh wait I got something” he said “Give me the magazine” he said looking at it and then back through his binoculars “Alright I got the two blonde ones” he said spying Bradley and Neilson “Whoa” he said. 

“What?” 

“Who is she?” he asked “Check her out” he said handing Ronnie the binoculars. 

“Ooh, very nice” he said checking out Natalie. 

“Damn nice car” he said. 

“All these rich kids and their fancy new cars…whatever happened to driving your parents’ old beater?” Vinnie asked. 

“What makes you think these aren’t their parents’ old cars? You know rich people get a new car like every few months” Ronnie said. 

“Oh, shh…” Vinnie said quickly putting the binoculars down and putting his hands on the wheel. 

Bradley’s car sped past them, music blaring from his speakers. 

“Hey Di…we got the two blonde ones” Ronnie said on his phone. 

“Yeah we got two dark haired kids” Dmitri said as he and Paulie sat on the opposite side of the lot. 

“There should be three” Ronnie said. 

“I’m aware of that” Dmitri said irritated “Third one just showed up” Paulie said to him “You follow the blondes, we’ll get these guys” Dmitri said on his phone. 

“Got it” Ronnie said hanging up the phone, they took off in Bradley’s direction and pulled out of the parking lot. 

Kyle’s jeep whizzed past Dmitri and Paulie’s van, they then whirled around and took off after them.

~*~

Ronnie and Vinnie pulled up outside of the record store where he saw Bradley propping the doors open.

“I don’t get this, your dad’s loaded, has more money than he knows what to do with…why do you need an after school job?” Ronnie asked. 

“Please, when was the last time the Backstreet Boys were selling out world tours?” Vinnie asked. 

“Alright how do you want to play this?” Ronnie asked. 

“I think I got it” he said pulling around the corner. 

Bradley spilled the contents of his backpack into the garbage, Alice Cooper’s ‘School’s Out’ playing on the store’s stereo. 

“What is wrong with the air conditioning in this place?” Natalie asked as she stood in front of a large fan, the wind blowing her hair back. 

“Mooney’s too cheap to get it fixed” he said “That’s why we leave the door open” he said, gesturing towards the shop door which was propped open. 

“Alright lunch is here, come and get it” Neilson said holding a few paper bags and a cup holder “And for you my dear, your ten thousand gossip rags” he said handing Natalie a stack of magazines. 

“Thank you” she said taking them from him. 

Ronnie and Vinnie walked down the street and then non-chalantly walked into the store. 

“Hey what’s up” Bradley said them, they nodded in response. 

“Oh my god, you guys, check this out” Natalie said approaching the counter. 

“If it’s another story about us, we don’t want to see it” Bradley said to her. 

“Hey, you guys are the ones who did the People interview” she said to them. 

“Yeah to get people off our backs” Neilson said “Our dads said if we gave just one interview everyone would leave us alone” he said. 

“And what a surprise they didn’t!” Bradley said. 

“It’s not you” she said to them. 

“Oh” they replied. 

“It’s Damien’s mom” she said looking down at the magazine. 

Ronnie nodded to Vinnie who pulled out his phone and hit the button on the voice record. 

“Yeah? what’s it’s say? _‘my son is a narcissistic sociopathic prick?'_ ” Bradley said taking it from her. 

“Come on you should feel bad for her, no mother wants to believe their own child is capable of such violence and carnage” she said. 

“Well that’s what happens when you end up with a demon for a son” Bradley said to her. 

“You guys really need to start thinking of other names to insult me with” Adam said approaching the sales desk. 

“We weren’t talking about you…for once” Bradley said. 

“We were talking about Damien” Neilson said to him. 

“Why? Oh my god it happened, he’s someone’s prison bitch isn’t he?” Adam asked excitedly. 

Vinnie and Ronnie still recording their conversation. 

“Afraid not” Bradley said to Adam. 

“At least not that we’re aware of” Neilson said to him. 

“Besides I thought he was in juvie or something?” Natalie asked. 

“Juvie is junior prison Nat, people there aren’t much nicer” Adam said to her “Which reminds me, we need to start working on finding some inside connection” Adam said to them as picked up a stack of CD’s and began to put them out in the display cases. 

“Inside connections?” Natalie asked. 

“Don’t ask” Bradley said to her. 

“Help you find anything?” Adam asked Ronnie and Vinnie, they ended the recording and slipped the phone in Ronnie’s pocket. 

“Got a lot of great stuff here” Vinnie said him. 

“Well we strive for excellency or something, I don’t know” Adam grumbled, never once looking up at them. 

“Right” Vinnie said. 

“Well if you need help with something…ask one of them” Adam said nodding towards Bradley and Neilson. 

“Well thanks anyways but we’re gonna head out” Ronnie said to him. 

“Have a good day” Adam sighed. 

“Mr. W’s gonna love this” Vinnie said as they left the store. 

“Hey Di, we’re heading on back, we got some good stuff, how about you?” Ronnie asked. 

“You’re never gonna believe this, that Richardson kid? He’s here at Mr. W’s house” Dmitri said as he and Paulie sat outside the Winchester house in a large van. 

“You got to be kidding” Ronnie said to him. 

“Nope, we’ll catch up with you guys later” Dmitri said hanging up.

~*~

“Mrs. Winchester?” Kyle asked as the door opened.

“Kyle, hi, thank you for coming” she said. 

“Please, come in” she said letting him inside. 

“Wow” Kyle said looking around “This place is even nicer than mine” he said. 

“Really” she said “I always thought that musicians lived in houses much more palatial than this” she said. 

“Yeah musicians not boybands” Kyle said to her “Um, so what was it that you needed to see me about?” he asked. 

“Oh, please” she said as they went into the living room   
“Have a seat” she said gesturing to the couch. “I saw the article of you and your friends in People magazine” she said. 

“Oh yeah, look we only did that to get the other reporters and stuff off our backs, our dads said that…” 

“Oh no, I understand” she said “You know I read what each of you had to say about what happened that day and…everything you said in court I just…I’m sorry” she said.   
“I am so sorry about what you and your friends had to endure at the hands of my son and I am just appalled.” 

Kyle shrugged “It’s not your fault” he said. 

“No but it is, as his mother I should’ve been more aware of his behavior” she said “How are your friends doing anyways?” she asked. 

“Uh good, Bradley’s out of his sling, Harry can move without feeling pain…everyone’s doing fine it seems” he said “How’s Damien?” he asked. 

She sighed “He’s doing well” she said, he nodded “He’s trying to make the most out of his situation and keeping his spirits up despite what’s happened” she said   
He nodded “Have you been to see him?” she asked. 

“Uh no, my parents and the police…they don’t think it’s such a good idea” he said “Which reminds me what was said in court…what I said to him when I went to see him in lock up…I didn’t mean what I said, it was said in anger and I really don’t wish any harm to come to Damien…” he said. 

“Please, don’t apologize, I understand, I mean after what he had just put you through, I’d be angry too” she said. 

He nodded “I should get going” he said standing up. 

“Oh of course” she said walking him to the door “Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it.” 

“Yeah no problem” he said “Have a good day Mrs. Winchester” he said. 

“You too” she said smiling warmly at him as he left. 

“What do you think that was about?” Paulie asked Dmitri as they watched Kyle get into his jeep and leave. 

“No idea, the boss is going to love this” Dmitri said driving away from the property.

~*~

Derek sat listening to the recording on Ronnie’s phone intently, his anger flaring up inside him “I’ve heard enough” he said handing the phone back over to Ronnie “Good work” he said trying to keep his rage in check.

“Hey boss, we got news” Dmitri said as he and Paulie entered Derek’s office “We caught that Richardson kid having a private meeting with your wife” he said. 

“Excuse me?” Derek asked. 

“Check it out he said handing Derek an envelope of photographs. 

“I see” he said “Good work today” he said to them. 

“Yeah no problem” Dmitri said to him. 

“Like I said, I want you keeping tabs on them at all times I’ll decide when I want to deal with them personally” he said. 

“Yes sir” they replied. 

“Good, now get back out there, we’ll report back same time tomorrow” Derek said. He glared at the photos of Kyle at the front door of his house and Daphne warmly greeting him and welcoming him inside.

~*~

He returned home that evening as Daphne was preparing to leave.

“Oh there you are” she said smiling at him “You’re just in time, I’m about to go see Damien” she said smiling at him.“I figured we’d go together” she said. 

Derek then forcefully grabbed her “What was he doing here?!” he asked sinisterly. 

She looked at him terrified “What are you…” 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about!” he screamed shaking her “He put our son in prison for god’s sake!” he said looking at her horrified expression. 

“Derek?” Daphne asked breaking him out of his spell. 

“Hmm?” he asked. 

“I said I want you to come see Damien with me” she said. 

“Oh right, not today kitten, it’s been a long day” he said. 

“Derek you can’t spend all your time on that new building project” she said. 

“It’s not about the new building, I’m working on a separate side project” he said fixing himself a drink. 

“And it’s that important you can’t go see your son? He needs us right now Derek” she said to him. 

“I’m afraid so, Daphne I promise, I will go see him next time” he said. 

“I’m holding you to that” she said. 

“Don’t worry, I’m doing everything I can to make this up to Damien” he said. 

“How so? Is this what your side project is about?” she asked. 

“You could say that” he said to her. 

“Alright fine” she said “I’ll tell him you send your love.” 

“Please do, I’ll see you in a little while” he said kissing her cheek. 

“I shouldn’t be long” she said grabbing her purse “I’ll see you later” she said before leaving.

“Don’t you worry my dear, this project will solve all of our problems” he said to himself before smirking.

~*~

Days passed with Derek’s henchmen following the boys around, keeping tabs on their every move and reporting back to Derek just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

“God these kids are boring” Vinnie moaned as he and Dmitri sat in a van just outside the guys’ house, spying through the trees “Why haven’t they done anything cool yet? Go clubbing, do drugs, steal something, go on a bender, anything!” he whined. 

“Shh!” Dmitri said irritated. 

“I’m just saying isn’t that what celebrity kids do?” he asked “What’s happening now?” he asked. 

“Kid’s cleaning the pool” Dmitri sighed. 

“You mean they don’t have people for that?” Vinnie asked. 

Water lapped against the side of the pool as Bradley skimmed the top with a large net, Neilson lied back on a lounge chair, a pair of sunglasses on his face. 

“Alright, we’re all set” Bradley said pulling the net out of the water. 

“Hey can I ask you something?” Neilson asked. 

“Yeah what’s up?” Bradley asked sitting on a lounge chair next to him. 

“You ever feel like we’re being watched or something?” Neilson asked. 

“What?” Bradley asked. 

“I don’t know maybe I’m being paranoid or something but I have this weird feeling like we’re being followed” Neilson said to him “You haven’t had that feeling lately? he asked. 

“No, not really” Bradley said to him “Who would want to watch us anyways?” he asked. 

“Who wants to watch these kids anyways?” Vinnie asked. 

“This might make you feel better, Carter’s girlfriend just showed up” Dmitri said. 

“The blonde?” Vinnie asked. 

“Oh yeah” Dmitri said. 

“Hey boys” Natalie said coming out to the patio. 

“Hey” they said. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in” Neilson said standing up to greet her. 

“Hi” she said as they kissed “Are you okay? You’ve been off lately, everything alright?” she asked. 

“Yeah, don’t worry I was having these weird feelings but I think I’ll be okay now” he said smiling at her. 

“Aw good” she said before Bradley grabbed Neilson’s ankle and pulled him into the water, Natalie began laughing at him “That was good” she said, Neilson resurfaced and swam over to the edge of the pool, grabbing Natalie’s legs and pulling her into the pool. She squealed as she hit the water.

~*~

Derek sat in his office, carefully scouring the internet for information.

“Mr. Winchester? Your wife is on line one” his secretary said coming inside. 

“Is it important?” he asked. 

“She wants to know if you’ll be joining her to visit Damien today” she said. 

“Not today Gretchen, thank you” he said. 

“I’ll tell her” she said leaving his office, he clicked on the arrow keys scrolling through pages when something caught his eye. 

_“Backstreet Boys to finish recording new album This Is Us in Tampa this week”_ he clicked on the story and began to skim through it _"Member AJ McLean promises the new album will not disappoint long-time fans and hope to please new ones, This Is Us is due out in October, the boys are set to hit the recording studio in Tampa later this week”_ it read.

A smile grew across Derek’s face as he picked up his desk phone. 

Dmitri reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone “Yes boss?” he asked answering. 

“Dmitri, the time has come…bring them in” Derek said smiling and hanging up. 

“Boss wants ‘em” Dmitri said. 

“How do we do it?” Vinnie asked. 

“Guess we have to wait and see” Dmitri said, still watching them “These kids have no idea what they’re in for” he said as he drove away. 

“What do you guys feel like doing this weekend?” Natalie asked as the sat wrapped in towels on the lounge chairs by the pool. 

“We can do whatever we want, Backstreet’s going out of town again” Bradley said to her. 

“Why must you refer to your fathers in third person?” she asked. 

“Saves time” Neilson said to her. 

“I feel like seeing a movie” she said to them. 

“I’m down” Bradley said shrugging around. 

“Ooh, the new Transformers movie is coming out” Neilson said.

Natalie groaned “I really don’t want to see that, you guys got to pick the movie last time” she said. 

“Hey The Hangover was a great movie, you liked it” Neilson said to her. 

“It was okay” she said “Ooh! I really want to see The Proposal” she said. 

“No you don’t you just want to see Ryan Reynolds” Bradley said to her. 

“Well yeah” she said. 

Neilson looked at Bradley before sighing “Alright fine” he said relenting. 

“Dude, really?” Bradley asked.

“We’ll compromise, she can go see Ryan Reynolds, we’ll go see Transformers” he said to Bradley. 

“No, no, I did not agree to that” she said. 

“Hey you said you wanted to see a movie, you didn’t say we had to see the same one” Bradley said to her. “ha! See? She’s speechless because she knows we’re right!” Bradley said. 

“I’m getting a drink” she said getting up from the lounge. 

“We win this one!” Neilson yelled after her. 

Kyle groaned, Adam supported him as he slumped over him “Alright, here we are, there you go” Adam said setting Kyle down on a lounger chair, he sprawled out in exhaustion. 

“What happened to you?” Neilson asked. 

“They kicked his ass at football camp” Adam said to them. 

“Huh, too bad all those years on the football team haven’t prepared you for this” Bradley said to him. 

“I haven’t played since November, shut up!” Kyle growled at him “I’m so tired” he whined “I just want to strip naked and jump in the pool” he said.

“Ooh, I’d like to see that” Natalie said coming back outside handing Bradley and Neilson each a soda. 

“There will be no nakedness around my girlfriend thank you” Neilson said to them. 

“Adam…up” Kyle said putting his arms up, Adam sighed, rolling his eyes and pulled Kyle up from the chair and helped him inside.

~*~

“Boss” Dmitri said entering Derek’s office “This is the guy I was telling you about” he said as a shady looking guy followed behind him.

“Ah yes, hello” Derek said warily. 

“I was told you were in need of my services” the man said to him. 

“Just need some of your best stuff” Dmitri said. 

“What exactly are you looking for?” he asked. 

“Like I said no hard drugs just something to knock them out for a few hours” Derek said to Dmitri. 

“I think I got something for you” he said pulling a small baggie from his pocket. 

“What’s this?” Derek asked. 

“GHB” the guy said to him, Derek looked to Dmitri for clarification. 

“Your standard roofie” Dmitri said. 

“Works like a charm, very popular among the college crowd it seems” the guy said to him. 

“Trust me I spent four years in a fraternity I’m quite familiar” Derek said to him “Got yourself a deal” Derek said. 

“You sure boss?” Dmitri asked. 

“Oh definitely, these will work quite well” Derek said smiling sinisterly.

~*~

Jerry waved at a car’s passenger as it drove through the gate when a call came through “Gatehouse” he said answering.

“Yeah hi, I’ve been seeing a suspicious vehicle driving around for about an hour” Vinnie said on the other end. 

“Can I get your address?” Jerry asked writing something down “Be right there” he said hanging up the phone and leaving the gate house. He jumped into his golf cart and drove away. 

Ronnie then slid into the booth, a car then approached a few minutes later, the gate coming down in front of it. “Can I help you?” Ronnie asked. 

“Uh yeah I got a delivery for a Bradley Littrell” Jimmy, the delivery boy, said looking at the pizza box on the passenger seat. 

“I’ll take it” Ronnie said. 

“Who are you?” Jimmy asked. 

“I’m part of the Backstreet Boys’ new security team, they hired us to watch over their boys while they’re away” Ronnie said “How much?” he asked. 

“Uh fifteen” Jimmy said warily. 

“Here you go” Ronnie said handing him the money. 

“You’ll make sure that gets there right?” Jimmy asked. 

“Oh absolutely” Ronnie said “Have a good day” he said ushering him off. 

“Thanks” Jimmy said shrugging and turning the car around before driving away.

“Vin, yeah I got it” Ronnie said “You sure this is going to work?” he asked “Alright” he sighed, he produced a small baggie of white powder and began to sprinkle it on top of the pizza. 

The doorbell rang, Bradley opened the door "Hey" he said to Dmitri who was disguised as a pizza delivery guy "How much?" he asked. 

"Fifteen" Dmitri said. 

"Keep the change" Bradley said handing him a twenty-dollar bill. 

"Thanks a lot kid" he said handing Bradley the pizza box, he then shut the door behind him. 

"Yo! pizza's here!" Bradley yelled. 

"Shouldn't be long now" Dmitri said getting back into the disguised delivery car and hiding themselves in the brush. 

“Pizza again?” Harry groaned as he saw Bradley carry the box into the kitchen and set it on the table “Hey! Come on! I’m trying to work on something here” Harry said. 

“You do realize it's summer right?” Bradley asked as Harry moved books out of the way. 

“My guidance counselor told me about these summer college courses for high school kids so I signed up” Harry said to him. 

“… _why_?” Bradley asked. 

“Hey I just talked to Nat and she is willing to see Transformers with us” Neilson said as he came down the kitchen stairs. 

“How’d you manage that?” Bradley asked. 

“Just turned on the old Carter charm” he said smiling and picking up a slice of pizza. 

“I’m going to go work upstairs” Harry said 

“You don’t want any?” Bradley asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes and took a slice “Tomorrow we learn how to cook” he said taking a bite and going upstairs. 

“Alright, we’re home” Adam said, once again keeping Kyle on his feet “There you go” he said setting Kyle in a chair. 

“So how much longer before you remember you actually know how to play football?” Bradley asked, Kyle glared at him. 

“Nat wants us to meet her at about eight” Neilson said to Bradley. 

“Alright let me finish this and I’ll hop in the shower quick” Bradley said to him. 

“A shower sounds so amazing right now” Kyle said. 

“Forget it I’m not helping you with that” Adam said grabbing a slice of pizza and heading into the living room. 

“Here, eat” Neilson said shoving pizza into Kyle’s mouth, he glared up at him, the pizza still lodged in his mouth.

~*~

Harry’s vision began to blur as he worked feverishly on his work, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes and continued on.

Adam’s eyes began to droop as he lied on the couch in the living room, the TV began to echo around him. 

Bradley wobbled as he stood under the shower, his knees feeling like rubber, he steadied himself, putting a hand on the shower wall “the hell” he said to himself as he turned the water off. 

Neilson looked down at his phone, his vision doubling as he tapped out a message to Natalie, it came out as garbled nonsense and he retyped it several times before sending it. 

Kyle dressed himself at a snail’s pace, his hands shaking as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

Harry felt heaviness in his head as he struggled to keep his eyes open as he did his homework. His head slumped forward he kept jolting himself awake, opening his eyes wide and trying to write once more when the drowsiness overcame him. He laid his head on the desk; his pencil falling from his hand to the floor. 

Adam lied on the couch, he felt a wave of nausea wash over him, he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He sat up from the couch, the room beginning to spin around him, he tried to stand up but fell to the floor on his knees. He crawled towards the kitchen, the tile floor cooling his burning skin. His breath became heavier and quicker, finally shutting his eyes and surrendering to darkness. 

Neilson lied lifeless on his bedroom floor, his phone laying next to him "meet you guys in ten minutes" the message on the screen from Natalie read. 

Bradley leaned up against the refrigerator door, He pulled out a bottle of water and took a large gulp, he shook his head and blinked a few times, pinching the bridge of his nose. He set the bottle on the counter top, his hands shaking, he fell to the floor, knocking the bottle of water over, letting it spill out on the floor. 

Kyle staggered through the hallway, seemingly getting longer as he tried to get to the stairs, he held on to the stair railing tightly, stumbling down the stairs struggling to stay on his feet. "phone, got to get to the phone” he mumbled to himself, he reached the bottom step. His dazed state gave in and he fell to the floor, he slid himself over to the end table and reached up, fumbling around for the phone. It finally fell over, he quickly grabbed it, the number panel began to multiply in front of him as he tried to dial. He turned over on his back, looking up at the ceiling when a blurry face manifested over him before finally closing his eyes. 

“Nighty night” Dmitri cooed as Kyle fell unconscious. 

“Would you get a load of this place” Vinnie said looking around in awe. 

“Some spread huh?” Dmitri asked pulling on a pair of black leather gloves. 

“For a boyband’s standard it’s not bad” Vinnie said.

“Well, looks like we got Richardson” Dmitri said pulling Kyle up and throwing him over his shoulder, Vinnie pulled on his gloves and pulled Adam off the floor, he threw him over his shoulder as well and carried them outside. They lied them both in the back of the van 

“Got three more, come on” Dmitri said as they went back inside and began to look around “Got another one, thought you could hide on us huh kid?” Dmitri asked as he picked Bradley up. 

“Other two must be upstairs” Vinnie said as he climbed the steps, he began to duck into rooms, looking around before finally seeing Harry slumped over at his desk. Vinnie picked him up, throwing his limp body over his shoulder. 

“Where’s the other blonde kid?” Dmitri asked Vinnie. 

“Got to be in one of these rooms here” he said as he carried Harry out of the house. 

“Ah here you are” Dmitri said seeing Neilson lying on the floor of his bedroom, he bent down and put Neilson’s phone in his pocket, picking Neilson up as well. 

“That all of ‘em?” Vinnie asked. 

“Check this out” Dmitri said holding up the picture from the mantle “One big happy family” he said before dropping it to the floor and stepping on it. 

“Not anymore” Vinnie quipped as they left the house. 

“We got ‘em, we’re taking ‘em to the place now” Dmitri said on the phone before abruptly hanging up. 

“They’re cute when they’re asleep like that huh?” Vinnie asked. 

“Won’t be cute for long” Dmitri said sinisterly as they drove away. 

Natalie approached the ticket booth outside the movie theater, she looked at her phone to check the time, she then tapped on the screen and held it to her ear “Hey, I’m here, where are you guys?” she asked before hanging up and stood to wait.

~*~

The fire crackled, clouds of smoke appeared from the green leather arm chair, the doors to the room then opened.

“Excuse me sir, your wife is off to see Master Damien, will you be joining her?” Reginald asked. 

“Not this time Reginald, I'm expecting a very important phone call, please tell her to go on without me.” 

“Yes sir, will you be needing anything else?” Reginald asked. 

“No Reginald, thank you” Reginald left the room and slid the doors closed. 

He pulled up his sleeve to glance at his watch and then looked up at the clock on the wall, its golden pendulum swinging back at forth as the hands ticked, he smiled wickedly and took another drag from his cigar. a phone began to ring “Yes?” he asked answering. 

“It’s done” a harsh voice said. 

“Wonderful” he said smiling and taking another puff from a cigar before hanging up.


End file.
